Battle of Kursk Strike Witches Version
by majoramiruddin
Summary: I have seen a number of stories where major battles of world war 2 have been rewritten with witches and neuroi involved So I have decided to do one my own. Please review I would to read them. Voice out your opinion but be nice
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I have seen a number of stories where famous battles have been rewritten with the presence of Witches so I decided to do the same and my first will be the where the greatest clash of men and machines the world has ever seen: Battle of Kursk. I know that certain aspects of the battle have to be changed for the facts:

- The enemy is the neuroi not the Nazi Germany's Wehrmacht

- Karlslander and Orussia are fighting side by side

- There is no dictator in either Karlsland or Orussia

Do forgive me if it doesn't impress you but it is my first try at a story of this kind.

A few key points to be acknowledged in this story:

- All weapons of the witches will be the exact same of the tank, armoured vehicle or plane their striker unit are based off (The armaments will be light enough for two grown men to carry). However the witches can choose other weapons as well.

- The equipment and weapons used will be of the time of the real Battle of Kursk which means any military hardware available in the summer of 1943.

- Ranks used will be the ranks in the Royal Air Forceand British Army

- United States of Liberion is more kind in the Lend and Lease program so expect more advanced tanks, planes, and striker units from the Land of the Free.

- All SS units that were involved in the Battle of Kursk will be renamed as Karlslander Kaiserliche Elitewache ( Karlslander Imperial Elite Guard) or KKE for short

- Only one actual joint fighter wing will be involved in this battle: 503rd "Typhoon Witches" JFW and maybe the 502nd "Brave Witches/Breaker Witches" JFW may get some involvement

- The Battle of Stalingrad or in this case Battle of Tsaritsyn did take place but the Karlslander 6th Army was not destroyed there. It's commander is Frederica Von Paulus (more info below)

- The landmass of Eurasia in fact the entire Old World is unchanged, meaning the neuroi did not just blew up large extents of land

First:

Historical characters involved:

Karlslander

Field Marshal Erich von Manstein (Karlslander Army Group South)

General Walther Model (Karlslander 9th Army)

General Hermann Hoth (Karlslander 4th Panzer Army)

Field Marshall Günther von Kluge (Army Group Centre)

Second Lieutenant Michael Wittmann ( KKE1st Panzer Regiment)

Orussian

Field Marshal Georgy Zhukov (Commander-in-Chief of the Eastern Front)

General Konstantin Rokossovsky (Centre Front)

General Nikolai Vatutin (Voronezh Front)

Field Marshal Aleksandr Vasilevsky (Coordinator of Voronezh and Steppe Fronts)

General Ivan Konev (Steppe Front)

OC Witches

Example:

Name, Age, Rank, Striker unit type, Main Weapon, Ability, Unit.

Karlslander

Ø Frederica Von Paulus, 23, Field Marshall, Jagdpanther, 88 mm Pak 43/3 L/71 anti-neuroi gun, Magic Antenna, Karlslander 6th Army

Ø Monika Rall, 17, Major, Jagdtiger, 128 mm Pak 44 L/71 anti-neuroi gun, Ballistic Stabilization, Karlslander 4th Panzer Army

Ø Irina Hartmann, 14, Panzer V "Panther", 75 mm KwK 42 L/70 cannon, Foresight, Karlslander 6th ArmyØ Ferdine Jodl, 15, Panzer VI "Tiger", 88 mm KwK 36 L/56 cannon, Area Scan, Karlslander 9th Army

Ø Justina Henschel, 18, Flight Captain, Ju-87D-5 "Stuka", BK 37 mm cannon, Deflective Shot, Karlslander 2ndLuftflotteØ Weina Richtofen, 16, Flight Lieutenant, HS-129, 20 mm MG 151/20 Machine Gun, Super Strength, Karlslander 1st Luftflotte

Ø Hanna Sorge, 15, Flight Lieutenant, Bf 109, MG42, Speed Boost, Karlslander 1st Luftflotte

Ø Michelle Junker, 13, Wing Commander, Fw 190D-9, 13 mm MG131 machine gun, Sturm, Karlslander 3rd Luftflotte

Orussian

Ø Svetlana Alliluyeva, 19,Captain, IS-2, 122 mm D-25 L/43 cannon, Frost, Orussian 1st Tank Army

Ø Illyusha Polikarpov, 18,Lieutenant, T-34/85, 85 mm L/51.5 cannon, Earthquake, Orussian 1st Tank Army

Ø Deidra Larinenko, 15, 1stLieutenant, T-34/76, 76.2 mm L/41 cannon, Healing Magic, Orussian 2nd Tank Army

Ø Nonna Zaitsev, 16, Captain, KV 1, BM 13 "Katyusha" Rocket Launcher, Super Strength, Orussian 5th Guards Tank Army

Ø Tanya Saratov, 14, Sergeant-major, M4A3E8 Sherman, 76 mm M3 cannon, Thunder, Orussian 2nd Tank Army

Ø Volgana Murmansk,21, Major, ISU-152, 152 mm ML 20 L/32.3 cannon-howitzer,Fire, Orussian 5th Guards Tank Army

Ø Katherine Litvyak, 23, Air General, IL-2"Shturmovik", 23 mm VYa auto cannon, Orussian 16th Air Army

Ø Olga Sevatos, 13, Sergeant, Yak-9, 20 mm ShVAK auto cannon, Magic Telescopic Eye, Orussian 20th Air Army

Ø Anya Bragniski, 18, Flight Lieutenant, Petlyakov Pe-2, Simonov PTRS-41 Anti-Tank Rifle, Ballistic Stabilization, Orussian 10th Air Army

Ø Vladiria Lenin, 15,Squadron Leader, P-40 Warhawk, M1919 LMG, Storm, Orussian 16th Air Army

Fictional Characters

Example:

Ø Name, age, rank, unit, info

Karlslander

Ø Joseph Hermann, 21, Sergeant, Karlslander 4th Panzer Army, veteran tank gunner of a Panzer V

Ø Karlst Blomberg, 45, Lieutenant, Karlslander 9th Army, veteran rifleman

Ø Lucifer Braun, 35, General, Karlslander 6th Army, 2IC of Field Marshall Frederica Von Paulus

Orussian

Ø Dmitri Petrenko, 25, Lieutenant, Orussian 2nd Shock Army, a rifleman

Ø Viktor Reznov, 45, Captain, Orussian 2nd Shock Army, a submachine gunner

Ø Alexei Nikolaevich, 38, C-in-C of Orussian Military, the Tsar of the Empire of Orussia

I do not own Strike Witches; if I did there will be a SW version of D-day and every other major battle already.

I don't own Call of Duty as well since there are characters from the series.

I would like to apologize in advance if I don't update this story as frequent as I wish I could because I have a major exam coming up from 6th November to 28th November 2013 (Yes it is that long) also I have to do some research on the Battle of Kursk.

So please bare with me, I will make progress on this story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: First Signs

3rd April 1943

Imperial Palace, Moscow

He could breathe a little easier since the battle of Tsaritsyn was glanced out of the window of his office. He saw the Russian Imperial Guards practicing for a military parade in honour of the Great War Victory Day that fast approaching. He smirked to himself as he found ironic that his nation will be celebrating a victory when there is an enemy that they are fighting right now. Then the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He turned from the window to see who it was. It was a rather large man with a short mustache who was wearing a military officer's uniform. It was Rodin Saratov, a man from Georgia who is now the minister of Resources and Industry.

"_I wonder what Rodin wants to tell me?_" the man thought.

"Your Majesty Alexei, Tsar of all of Orussia, I have something to tell you sir" Rodin stated. The man now identified as Alexei saw the man's facial expression for anything to tell the nature of the message. Alexei saw none and feared the worst.

"Yes what is the matter, Minister Rodin Saratov? Is there a problem?" Alexei asked starkly fearing that something bad has happened and that would mean the soldiers on the front may have a logistic crisis.

"Oh no, your majesty, I just wanted to inform you that our industrialization program is running ahead of schedule and we have now more industrial facilities to manufacture more goods or right now arms and equipment. Also our Karlslander comrades in industrial sector have made an agreement to exchange industrial skills where they give us quality while we give them quantity" Rodin cracked a smile. Alexei sighed in relief.

"So we will produce more refined equipment while they will have an increased output of equipment" Alexei summarized.

"Yes and Antonov asked me to tell you that we now have an increased yield in food and work on revitalizing farms in the liberated land has already begun" Rodin stated.

"That would mean more food for the people and the men on the front" Alexei cheered. Rodin's smile grew bigger.

"Alright your majesty, I have to return to my job" Rodin said as he left the room.

"I wish you the best and tell your family I said hi" Alexei smiled as Rodin left.

"I will your majesty" Rodin said as he closed the door.

Alexei decided to look the reports of the military movements. He was impressed that the commanders in the South were able to recapture Rostov without a large loss of life. The navy was quick to reconstruction of the port facilities.

"Looks like the time our naval officers spent in Fuso, Britannia and Liberion was not wasted" Alexei joked as he reads the report of the new Orussian aircraft carrier that has been built.

"The aircraft carrier has passed his (In the real world the Soviet Union class their ships as males so I have decided to do the same with Orussia) sea trials with flying colors and more Moskva class aircraft carriers will be built" Alexei read.

"Is it me or does the ONS (Orussian Navy Ship) Moskva looks like the Liberion Yorktown class" Alexei smiled as he looked at the photograph of the aircraft carrier.

"We may have a chance of winning this godforsaken war" Alexei said as he leaned into his chair. Just then the door of his office was opened again.

"Who is it?" Alexei asked. Just then a man walks into the room. He was wearing a military uniform like Saratov before him only this man had medals on his uniform. Alexei smiled a bit but his smile disappeared when this man had a face of bad news.

"What is the issue, Zhukov? There is an increase of neuroi?" Alexei asked. The man was none other than the man who saved Moscow and liberated the Northern Caucasus's plains, Georgy Zhukov. He is currently the Chief of Staff of the Orussian Army and Commander of all Allied Forces in Eastern Europe.

"No your majesty, it is the exact opposite. Radar and reconnaissance have reported a great drop in the number of neuroi especially over the Crimea, and the Baltic Area. In fact, Admiral Kuznetsov was surprised that there was no neuroi attack when the ONS Moskva was undergoing sea trials. His Black Sea fleet also report that the number of neuroi attack on the convoys has dropped to almost zero" Zhukov stated.

"No wonder there was no report of neuroi being sighted like during the sea trials of the ONS Rostov (A battleship) two months ago and please Zhukov take a seat, I felt we have much to discuss" Alexei said.

"Yes your majesty" Zhukov said as he walked to one the chairs in front of the Tsar's table.

"However our friends in guerilla groups are reporting massive movement of land neuroi around our salient surrounding Kursk" Zhukov stated.

"Zhukov, what military units do we have in that front?" Alexei asked seriously as that would a huge loss of morale if they lose any more ground.

"Do you mean ours units, the Karlslander units or both, your majesty?" Zhukov asked.

"Both would be nice and here is a map to help you tell me their locations" Alexei said as he pulled out a map of Central Western Orussia. Zhukov then stood up and then he grabbed a pencil that was on the table.

"Sorry, may I borrow this pencil?" Zhukov asked.

"I think the fate of the motherland is more important that an ordinary pencil, Field Marshal" Alexei smiled

"My bad" Zhukov smiled.

"As you were, Field Marshall" Alexei said

"Alright, so this is the frontlines around Kursk" Zhukov stated as he drew the frontlines. During the counteroffensive in the winter of 1942, Orussian and Karlslander forces have succeeded in reclaiming large estates of territory. This included a very large fist-like shaped bulge around the Orussian city of Kursk which extended 95 km into the Western Orussia and was 225 km wide. Now it was feared by the STAVKA (yes I decided to use the Soviet High Command as the Orussian High Command) and the Karlslander High Command that this bulge may get sliced off. So it was already men, witches, machines and equipments were raced to that bulge to reinforce the front in an attempt to defend it.

"So directly inside the bulge we have Rokossovsky's Central Front, Vatutin's Voronezh's Front and as reserve Konev's Steppe Front as our forces, the Karlslander units are Kluge's Army Group Centre with Model's 9th Army and Manstein's Army Group South with Hoth's 4th Panzer Army with Paulus's 6th Army as their reserve" Zhukov explained.

"What of the forces to the north and south?" Alexei asked.

"Oh to the north is the Popov's Bryansk Front and to the immediate south isMalinovsky's South-West Front with the Kleist's Karlslander Army Group with Jaenicke's 17th Army, sir" Zhukov answered.

"Alright, I am going to allow any construction of defense in the Kursk Salient, the salient is vital" Alexei ordered.

"Da your Majesty" Zhukov saluted before he placed the pencil down and took his cap and began to walk towards the door.

"I am also giving you full flexibility on Kursk just one thing" Alexei said.

"What is that, sir?" Zhukov turned around.

"Don't lose it" Alexei smiled.

"I will try not to fail you sir" Zhukov said before leaving the room.

"We have a very decisive battle ahead of us" Alexei uttered before looking out of the window. He was going find out how true he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Preparation

4th April 1943

Main Headquarters for the Eastern European Front (MHQEEF), Moscow

That is its name now but it used to be the Orussian Newspaper Company, The Orussian Tribunal's HQ. The Orussian government had bought the building so they could place the MHQ for the Eastern European Front after it relocated from Kuibyshev after the Battle of Moscow was won. She thought it was nice of the company to lend their Moscow HQ workers for the Allied forces. She looked at the now militarized HQ as her car drove towards the said building.

"Well it is probably for the war effort they thought" She said her eyes still not leaving the building.

"Hmph, did you say something, field marshal?" a man who sat next to her. From his attire you could tell he was a Karlslander military officer. Upon closer inspection you could see that he was a general.

"Lucifer, how many times do I have to remind you to call me Frederica" the woman now known as Frederica said while wiping her brown hair back. This is was Field Marshal Frederica Von Paulus nicknamed "The Black Panther of Southern Orussia" (Decided to give her a nickname). She had led the Karlslander 6th Army with distinction in the battles around the Don River and in the Southern Caucasus; however the battle that brought her to fame was the Battle of Tsaritsyn. She fought side by side with the troops with her Jagdpanther striker unit dubbed the "Black Panther". It was in Tsaritsyn also was the Black Panther became a field marshal. She is one of the few witches to still retain their magic past the 20 year old high watermark and hold the rank field marshal. Right now her unit, the veteran Karlslander 6th Army is digging in Kursk salient. She is also nicknamed as "Soldiers' Mama" for her concern for the wellbeing and morale of her troops and adjacent units.

"Oh I am sorry, Field Marshal Frederica Von Paulus of the Karlslander 6th Army, is that an order?" Lucifer smirked. Lucifer Braun is a general of the same military unit with Frederica. He had led his unit the Karlslander 10th Panzergrenadier Division with distinction. He was taller than Frederica so it felt awkward when she gives him orders when he has to look down at her. Frederica try to level the eye levels this by wearing her striker unit, however she couldn't do this all the time. Lucifer is very close with Frederica and in fact they are in love but most don't know this as they act professional around people; however when in private, all bets are off. They have been caught a number of times making out. They decided to get married on the front after getting consent from their parents well Frederica's parents mainly since Lucifer's parents had died in 1939 during the beginning of the war. So they got married in the city of Tsaritsyn on 5th January 1943. They had decided to keep their family names since that was only thing left of Lucifer's family line.

"Oh god, you are annoying" Frederica sighed as she returned to the window.

"That why you love me" Lucifer smiled as he bent over to her and began to tickle her. Lucifer knowing too well that this deadly veteran tank witch was ticklish used it to his advantage. Frederica caught completely off guard was now laughing like a mad woman. Lucifer too was laughing as it was always funny to see her fall victim to his tickles.

"St…stop it… it's… not…fun…funny" Frederica uttered between her laughter.

"But why should I stop?Don't you like it" Lucifer smiled lustfully.

The driver right now just sighed as he wondered how was it that the two of the best commanders in the Eastern Fronts were acting like children in the back of the car. He tried to ignore this but after a few minutes he couldn't take it.

"Herr Kommandeure, I suggest you stop your childish acts this instant or you will be walking to the Eastern Front HQ!" the driver barked well aware that he was driving his commanders but even that wasn't enough for him to endure the laughter. Hearing their driver bark in anger the two officers quickly returned to their seats. Frederica and Lucifer began to straighten out their uniforms. It was a very rare incident where an average soldier in this case a corporal ordering not one but two superior commanding officers to behave.

The remainder of the trip was uneventful other the occasional armoured vehicle passing by. Soon they reached the building.

"We are here Herr Field Marshall and Herr General, please behave" The driver plead.

"Thank you Liebermann, sorry for earlier, and don't worry we will be on our best behavior" Frederica said as she exited the vehicle, she turned around to check if she had left anything, seeing that she had nothing in the car, she proceeded to close the door. Lucifer did the same thing but he saw his pack of cigarettes had fallen out of his pocket and he picked it up.

"Here a little something for the troubles" Lucifer said as he handed a bundle of cash to Liebermann.

"Oh no, General Lucifer, I don't need your money, I already paid by the Wehrmacht and I helping in saving humanity" Liebermann waved his hand.

"Okay, just think of it as my present for your wife's birthday in two days" Lucifer winked. Liebermann blushed immediately as it donned him that he had forgotten of his wife's birthday.

"Um… thank you sir, I think Whitlea will love a present from her husband on the frontlines" Liebermann thanked as he took the money and began to drive off.

"Don't forget to pick us at 1900hrs okay?" Lucifer reminded.

"Jawohl, Herr General" Liebermann saluted as he drove off. Lucifer then stood up and fixed his peaked cap and turned around to see Frederica checking her uniform. She had a standard Karlslander officer's uniform with her rank on it. Usually witches don't where anything on their legs but Frederica wears shorts over her pantyhose as she found it very cold in Orussia and shorts give more protection against rough objects compared to just pantyhose. Another reason she wears shorts is due to an incident back in the city by the Volga. She also carries a STG 44 courtesy of the Haenel Small Arms Company.

"How do I look?" Frederica asked as she slowly spun around.

"Just stunning" Lucifer smirked.

"Alright let's go, Zhukov is probably wondering where the heck are we" Frederica said. The two walked up to the door. Six guards stood at attention at the door that was made of 2 Orussians, 2 Karlslanders, 1 Romagnan, and 1 Suomish and all were privates. The guards saluted as Frederica and Lucifer walked in.

"At ease, it is just us" Frederica smiled. The two officers walked in and headed for the Strategic and Tactical Room which was originally the conference room during its civilian service. Frederica opened the door slowly and only saw Zhukov and Vatutin in the room standing around a map of Central European Orussia. The two looked up to see who was at the door.

"Ah the Black Panther has graced us with her presence" Zhukov smiled.

"Oh please Zhukov, I just command, the men were the ones doing the fighting" Frederica said.

"Yeah leading from the front and with guns a blazing" Lucifer said. Frederica smacked him in the shoulder. Zhukov and Vatutin were laughing at the little spectacle.

"Not helping" Frederica growled. Lucifer chuckled slightly as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

"So Zhukov, where are the rest of the commanders?" Frederica asked as she gestured to the mainly empty room.

"Oh, the rest of them are on the way" Vatutin answered.

"You two are early actually, the meeting is only in an hour" Zhukov explained as he sat down at the "boss's" chair.

"Well it best we wait for them it is no go repeating everything again because someone just came in" Frederica said as she too sat down. Lucifer sat beside her while Vatutin was on the other side. Just as they sat down, another man walked into the tactical room, it was an Orussian but compared to other Orussians in the room, he was younger and more cheerful.

"Ah looks like I am early this time" The man said as he walked in.

"Nice of you to join us, Rokossovsky" Zhukov greeted. It was General Rokossovsky; the man was in charge of the Don Front which took part in Operation Uranus (Real life the encirclement and destruction of the German 6th Army in Stalingrad, in the witches' world the operation was the salvation of the Karlslander 6th Army and the Orussian 62nd Army along with the annihilation of the Neuroi Hive south of Tsaritsyn). He has been leading the push from Tsaritsyn to Rostov before being moved to the Kursk Salient to command the Centre Front.

"Oh look at who has graced us since Operation "_Uranus_" last year" Rokossovsky smirked as he sat down.

Frederica instantly blushed and buried her face into her hands while the rest of the commanders began to chuckle. Rokossovsky had reminded everyone of the incident in Tsaritsyn that Frederica had during the city's siege. It was at the end of the battle and Frederica was exhausted so when she disengaged from her striker unit, she fell out with her face in the snow and her rear sticking into the sky. Unknown to her was that her pantyhose had ripped during the earlier battle and her bottom could be seen including her anus. Rokossovsky was so happen to be there and called an army photographer to photograph the spectacle. The Orussian photographer then added the caption "Operation Uranus, a big success". It was supposed to be small joke between Rokossovsky and the unnamed photographer but the photographer accidentally sent a copy of the photo to the Army newspaper. It soon spreads like wild fire. Luckily for Frederica, it was only heard in Orussia but it almost lost her job when Zhukov heard of it but he decided not to since she kept the morale of the troops high and she was a very competent commander better than some Orussian and Karlslander commanders he had seen. Rokossovsky knew it was his fault and ordered the photos to be disposed of immediately. He also apologized to Frederica for the incident. However the damage has already been done and she could not show her face for weeks after that. However, she was protected from men with lewd thoughts by her husband and the men and girls of the Karlslander 6th Army. Although the jokes of the incident have subsided, Rokossovsky would bring it up again time to time.

"Hey Rokossovsky, enough with that joke it getting too old" Lucifer growled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, sorry Frederica" Rokossovsky apologized as he scratched the side of his face.

"This is why I wear shorts now and I actually like wearing them" Frederica said as she lifted her head up with a smile on it.

"Oh I am still sorry for my joke just now" Rokossovsky said again.

"What did my cousin do this time, Zhukov?" a woman said. Everyone turned to the source of the voice. It was Air General Katherine Litvyak, commander of the Orussian Fighter Command and Commander of Allied Aerial Forces in the European Sector. She is a senior witch at the age of 23, so she is one of the few witches that still keep their magic over the age of 20. She is the older sister of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing member, Pilot Officer Sanya Litvyak. She is actual very protective of her sister and Eila is not really on Katherine's good and Sanya are cousins with Rokossovsky. It was through her, Maloney is now a private in Singapore and anyone in the same agenda are demoted and in some far away posts. She is extremely good witch who has seen combat since the beginning of the war. She was made more famous in the battle for Moscow. It was during the battle for the Orussian capital, she was given the nickname the Bloody Star of Moscow. She is a very excellent tactician and she is also a diehard supporter for combined air land battle strategies and tactics. Maybe as a testament of her support, she flies an IL-2 Shturmovik Striker unit. She shows her people's ability to withstand very cold weather by having the special ability, Frost. It allows her to freeze neuroi both land and air so she and other witches can blast them to pieces. She is nicknamed "Big Sister Kathy" as she is always looking out for the men and women under her and Frederica are good friends since they met in Rostov. However she has one fault, she hates going to Moscow. It is not because she hates the commanders there, they all like her around since she always makes everyone smile or the fact that she hates the Tsar, in fact she and the Tsar are close true enough it was through her did the Tsar confessed to his love, a certain Orussian witch stationed in Petersburg. The main reason she hates coming to the capital is because she lost a number of very close friends and her love in the battle.

"Oh nothing, Air General Litvyak, just Rokossovsky made the Tsaritsyn joke again" Vatutin replied.

"Call me by Katherine, Vatu; Litvyak sounds too formal and it make me feel old" Katherine said.

"Rokos, how many times did I tell you not to make fun of Frederica? I hope you don't give more reasons not to come to our glorious capital" Katherine smiled as she stood over Rokossovsky with a murderous aura. Rokossovsky shrank into his chair and his eyes were looking away from Katherine. The rest kept very quiet as the "Murderous Smiler" looked at her cousin.

"I…um…" Rokossovsky stuttered trying not to upset his cousin.

"Oh, Katherine, can you stop scaring your cousin like that, he already asked for my forgiveness" Frederica smiled.

"Alright then, I'll get seated then" Katherine sat down next to Rokossovsky who sighed in relieve. Her murderous aura instantly disappeared. Katherine has been known in the Intel community as the "Murderous Smiler" as when she interrogates criminals and bad commanders. It is said that one very unfortunate commander, a hardliner anti-witch colonel was interrogated by her after she lost her wingman and a very close friend, Olga Viktorov in the battle for Moscow just minutes before and it didn't end well. She got the confession (with a lot begging to live) she needed and as it was heard by the head of intelligence, Nikolai Yezhov who authorised for the officer's execution. Unlucky for everyone in the Moscow HQ for the Orussian Military Intelligence Branch, apparently Katherine had accidentally left the door opened and the screams of the poor bastard echoed throughout the building. When it was over she left the room with blood on her face but her trademark cynical smile could be seen. The interrogation room had to be cleansed both physical and spiritual. After that, everyone in the Intel branch made sure that before interrogation, Katherine has not suffered any tragedies or bad news.

"So where are the others" Katherine asked as she looked around.

"Were you all waiting for us?" a male voice said. Everyone in the room looked to the door to see a man with a monocle and another man but he looked older than most in the room. From their uniform, they were Karlslander.

"Oh, it is you Model, and nice to see you again Manstein" Zhukov said as he stood up to shake hand.

"Sorry for being a bit late, my driver had to take a detour" the bald old man said.

"It is alright Manstein as long you made here safely" Zhukov smiled as he gestured the bald man now known as Manstein to seat next to Lucifer. Lucifer moved the empty chair beside him back.

"Thank you, General Braun" Manstein thanked as he sat down.

"You are welcome Herr Field Marshall" Lucifer replied as he tilted his cap slightly.

"And how is the Black Panther?" Manstein asked as he turned to Frederica while Lucifer bent back. Manstein or his full name, Erich von Manstein is the commander of the Karlslander Army Group South. He had led the military push from the Volga to Don River. Prior to that campaign of liberation or when the Neuroi was advancing into Orussia, Erich von Manstein led a fighting retreating campaign to delay the Neuroi onslaught so his Orussian compatriots could evacuate the civilian population in the area. He is a superb tactician and a panzer leader. He is often compared to General Patton, Field Marshal Rommel and General Rokossovsky.

"I am fine thank you" Frederica smiled.

"And how are you, Model?" Zhukov extended his hand. However the monocle wearing man now known as Model was doing something in his hand. Zhukov was wondering what was Model doing until he noticed that Model's monocle wasn't where it was supposed to be, in front of his right eye. Model looked up to Zhukov.

"Oh sorry, Zhukov, my monocle is a bit too dirty for me to see clearly" Model said before placing his monocle back onto his face then pocketing the cloth he was using. He then proceeded to shake Zhukov's hand. Model is another commander from Karlsland. Originally he didn't really like witches that changed when a witch saved his life. Now he does anything in his power to ensure the witches in his army are well equipped. However, this doesn't mean that the ordinary soldiers in his army don't get the latest in equipment, no, they too get the latest rolling out Karlslander production lines. He is been in charge of the Karlslander 9th Army since 1941 during the Battle for Moscow.

"Ah, it is alright, Model now please sit down" Zhukov invited.

"Why thank you, Zhukov" Model replied as he went to seat down beside Manstein.

"Just in the nick of time, da?" a man asked.

"You were driving worse than my alcoholic brother!" another man scolded.

"Argh my ass still hurts from that bloody hump on the road" another man complained.

"Remind me not to ask you for a ride" another man said. Everyone looked towards the door to see three men. From their uniforms, there were two Orussian and two Karlslander. It was Ivan Konev, Aleksandr Vasilevsky, Hermann Hoth and Günther von Kluge (in that order).

"But it was fun was it?" Konev said as he sat down beside Katherine and high fiving her in the process. Ivan Konev was the commander on newly developed Steppe Front; he is a good friend of Katherine and is a known devil driver. He usually takes the wheel of his car goes off for a spin. He has the mechanics always on standby as he almost breaks his car down every day.

"I need to ask the Ministry of Transportation to check your license" Vasilevsky sighed as he sat down next to the mad driver. Field Marshal Aleksandr Vasilevsky is Zhukov's right hand man in the STAVKA. In the Eastern Front Command, he is the strategic battle coordinator. He has the nickname "The Director" for his abilities to coordinate large numbers of units with much excellence.

"And I thought the motorcyclists in my army were crazy" Hoth exclaimed as he sat down beside Model. Hermann Hoth is the commander of the Karlslander 4th Panzer Army. He was the commander that saved the Northern Caucasus by halting a neuroi attack dead in its track. He is an excellent panzer and witch general as he had his forces in the best positions to ambush the oncoming neuroi. His forces are known to do crazy things especially in the mechanized, armoured and motorized troops.

"No wonder, Manstein asked for an increased in spare parts for his Army Group" Kluge said as he rubbed his chin as he sat down for the meeting next to Hoth. Field Marshall Günther von Kluge is the commander of the Karlslander Army Group Centre. He is the Karlslander version of Vasilevsky. He is excellent at moving troops from one location to another to ensure that all get some rest or experience depending on what unit is going to the front or being pulled out of the front. He is well like by most and he gives off a fatherly aura.

"Now all we need is Wing Commander Bronislava…" Zhukov said before someone opened the door yet again. Katherine smiled as she who came in. It was Bronislava Safanov, commander of the 503rd Joint Fighter Wing aka the "Typhoon Witches". She and Bronislava or Slava by what Katherine calls her are close friends. It was Bronislava which got Katherine back on her feet after the events during the battle for Moscow. The 503rd JFW was supposed to be rebased to Rostov but since neuroi activities has dropped to almost nil and the buildup of neuroi forces near the Kursk salient, the Typhoon Witches were redirected to Kursk.

"Sorry everyone for my late arrival there was a little incident with the rebasing but rest assure that everything going as smoothly as possible" Bronislava said as she found a seat next to Vasilevsky. Zhukov looked around to see if anyone else is not present. Seeing that everyone was there, Zhukov stood up and coughed a bit to get everyone's attention.

"Alright since we are all here now we can begin" Zhukov said as he pulled out a pen.

"So this is the Kursk Salient" Zhukov said as he drew the outline of the Bulge of Kursk. The other commanders observed the front being drawn.

"Now our friends in guerilla units report that most of the neuroi are amassed at two points that here to north and to the south" Zhukov said as he marked the areas where Intel has the neuroi amassed. The neuroi were mostly amassed at the base of the bulge.

"If they were to breakthrough then not one but two whole fronts are doomed" Rokossovsky gasped.

"Then all our hard work up to now had gone with the wind" Model grumbled

"That is why we can't lose Kursk!" Katherine said sternly.

"So now we need to set up defenses that can hold off the neuroi" Konev said,

"What defenses would be the best for the neuroi?" Hoth asked.

"We should dig out trenches, lay mines, set up anti-tank guns positions" Vasilevsky said.

"How about predetermined bombardment zones so artillery could blast the neuroi to kingdom come" Manstein suggested.

"That's a good idea, Manstein and we can have aircraft and witches especially those meant for ground attack to pounce on the neuroi" Katherine clapped her hands.

"Then our tanks and our tank witches can engage the neuroi our close air support didn't get" Frederica said.

"Bronislava, if possible can your witches keep skies over these areas clear of any pesky aerial neuroi?" Katherine asked.

"It is going to be a bit tough with just the 503rd but I think us "Typhoon Witches" can manage" Bronislava answered.

"That's good to hear, but if it becomes too hot to handle, the 502nd "Brave Witches" will be in reserve" Katherine stated.

"How will they get there on time? And why is Edytha not here?" Bronislava asked.

"The 502nd is being relocated to the Lipetsk so they are in range to support the Kursk Salient and they don't know what is going on actually, they only know that there is an important mission coming up" Zhukov said.

"Isn't the Tsar going to visit Lipetsk next week…You didn't tell neither of them did you Kathy" Bronislava smirked. The other commanders smiled as they knew what was going on. Katherine Litvyak has been known as a matchmaker since she has been in training. Her biggest success as a matchmaker was to match up Tsar Alexei Nikolaevich with 502nd JFW Battle Commander Aleksandra Porkryshkin. It took about 4 months but it was worth it for Katherine to see her friends smile. The relationship is kept secret from most people as they didn't want too much of attention.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Katherine smiled but she knew.

"You had a hand in getting those two to meet in Lipetsk, didn't you?" Frederica said.

"So what if I did, it raises the morale of the witches and the Tsar gets to leave Moscow once in a while" Katherine shrugged.

"Alright now that we know what Katherine had planned, let us get back to the battle plans for the Kursk Area" Lucifer said.

"Oh sorry, wait a second; Zhukov wasn't a report from the Nizhniy Tagil Factories of a new striker unit weapon?" Rokossovsky asked.

"What weapon? Oh that weapon, the shoulder mounted BM-13 "Katyusha" Rocket Launcher, yes Rokossovsky, but why you ask?" Zhukov asked.

"Rokos, the shoulder mounted Katyusha isintended as a dual-purpose fire support weapon as an indirect fire support and direct heavy fire support" Katherine said.

"That is why it would work! The witches equipped with it will be able to provide either indirect fire support or they can themselves engage the neuroi" Rokossovsky said.

"That is a good idea comrade! Then the neuroi will get to taste some rocket fumes" Konev smiled.

"Yes I have to agree with Krazy Konev, the neuroi may crumble under the firepower of the rockets of the Katyushas" Manstein stated.

"What of the chain of command? It would be very time consuming to try to work with two separate Supreme Commander" Vatutin asked.

"Yes it would be a pain in the ass to try and get in touch with another unit if they are using a different system" Model said.

"Well since we are fighting on Orussian soil, the STAVKA should the be the overall high command with the Karlslander Eastern European High Command as a secondary option if let's say STAVKA can't be contacted" Frederica suggested.

"Then we will need to update both High Commands with the latest info so they know what is going on the frontlines, that wouldn't be much of a problem" Katherine said

"Then, I think we should have all units use one radio frequency so it would be easier to communicate" Bronislava suggested.

"That would be a good idea but we will need to ensure that the radio operators are clear in their transmissions so there is no confusion" Manstein said.

"That is true, good communication is essential in any battle" Model reminded.

"Then we need to train the radio operators to be clearer in their transmissions but we can't have them trained in calm conditions, we need to have them train in battle condition so they can cope with it" Vasilevsky said.

"Ja, we also need to ensure our soldiers do not run out of the trenches when the neuroi begin their assault" Lucifer nodded.

"But how are we going to replicate the neuroi?" Hoth asked.

"We can paint our tracked vehicles black or cover them with black material so they look like neuroi" Frederica suggested.

"That is a great idea, then when the neuroi is passing over troops can attach explosives so they blow up" Rokossovsky said.

"Now that the plans for the defensive battle of Kursk has been decided, now let's get those plans to motion" Zhukov said.

"Yes commander!" the other commanders in the room responded as they stood up and saluted Zhukov before leaving the room.

"May god be on our side in this decisive battle" Zhukov prayed before he too left the room.

All the commanders went their separate ways. Frederica and Lucifer walked towards the lobby. Lucifer pulled out a cigarette and slipped it between his lips. He then pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette. Frederica then pulled a cigarette from Lucifer's pack and waited for Lucifer to light it for her. They took drags from their cigarettes as they left the MHQEEF. When they exited the building, they saw Liebermann leaning on the staff car, looking around.

"Have been waiting for a longtime, Liebermann?" Frederica asked.

"Oh no, Herr Field Marshal, I only arrived 5 minutes ago" Liebermann answered as he opened the door for Frederica and Lucifer.

"Why thank you, Liebermann" Lucifer said as he and Frederica stepped into the car.

"So where are we off to now sir?" Liebermann asked as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Can you take us to somewhere we can eat? I am rather hungry after that long meeting" Frederica said.

"I second that, all that planning made me hungry" Lucifer added.

"_I hope we can make it through the upcoming storm for I fear this will be a hard battle_" Frederica thought as the car went off to a restaurant or any place that sold food.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Part 1: The First Shot

5th July 1943

Northern Defence Sector of Kursk Salient

It has been 3 long agonizing months as the Orussians and Karlslanders hastily laid mines and built defensive positions. The locals have been more that glad to lend a hand in building the defences. Soldiers and equipment poured in to the area. The Kursk Salient became more populated than all of the Low Countries combined. The troops were meticulously trained so they were prepared for the upcoming battle. Witches were given intensive training to work in sync with ground forces. Now the first shots will so be fired all it needs is something to happen and in the pre-dawn of that 5th of July, something big will be happening.

"This is boring! I wished something happened already!" a witch moaned as she flew in the early Orussian morning. In front of her was a Karlslander witch. The two were asked to do a recon mission to the north of the bulge. (These two witches are just random; the OC witches will be later in the battle)

"Oh shut would you please, we are on a recon mission!" the Karlslander witch growled.

"This is Orel Guerrilla Group to Recon Flight, over" a voice on the radio was heard.

"This is Recon Flight to Orel Guerrilla Group, what is the message?" the Karlslander witch asked.

"Our surveillance teams have spotted a massive group of neuroi near the Orel-Kursk railway, number is unknown but they say it is well above 100" the man responded.

"Roger, we will be heading there now" the Karlslander witch said as she turned towards the location.

"Looks like we get to do something after all" the Orussian witch smirked as she followed her recon partner.

Soon the two reached the radioed location, they could see or in this case sense the neuroi that was amassed on the area of the rail line connecting Orel with Kursk. It was impossible to see them in the dark dawn but their red markings were dead give-away.

"Damn that is a lot of neuroi, more than what I like to see" the Orussian commented. The Karlslander then turned around to see behind her. The Orussian turned as well to see what was there. There was nothing in the sky but on the ground was she could see the trenches with soldiers idling in them.

"Those are our first line trenches right?" The Karlslander asked.

"Yeah and right below us is the minefield" The Orussian replied.

"So the neuroi is 2 km away from the first lines of trenches, they are right in the kill zone" The Karlslander asked.

"So you want the gunners to blast anything 2 km north of the trenches?" The Orussian asked.

"Call in the artillery" The Karlslander ordered.

"Yes, ma'am, This Recon Flight to Centre Front and Army Group Centre HQs, we have neuroi in the artillery kill zone, requesting artillery barrage on coordinates 73, 53" The Orussian witch radioed.

"Just a second, let me patch you to the General" a voice said.

"This General Rokossovsky of the Centre Front, good job girls, now retreat to friendly territory, the skies are going to be filled with shells" Rokossovsky said

"Yes sir" The witches responded before they made beeline for friendly skies.

Kursk

Centre Front HQ.

Rokossovsky had been awake since 2300 hrs. yesterday. He was anxious for any reports of neuroi activity. He was in the communications room to wait for anything. Then suddenly one of the radiomen signal for him, Rokossovsky quickly walked to the man.

"What is it Private Pavlov?" Rokossovsky asked eager for any reports.

"The recon unit has reported neuroi on the Orel-Kursk railway line and are asking for artillery" Pavlov replied.

"Can I give the reply" Rokossovsky asked.

"Just a second, let me patch you to the General" Pavlov radioed, signalling Rokossovsky is clear for the radio.

"This General Rokossovsky of the Centre Front, good job girls, now retreat to friendly territory, the skies are going to be filled with shells" Rokossovsky said. He heard the witches' reply then static.

"Pavlov, contact Marshal Zhukov and say neuroi spotted firing artillery now" Rokossovsky ordered.

"Yes sir" Pavlov replied.

"Saransk! Contact the Army Group Centre HQ and inform them of neuroi spotted on the Orel-Kursk railway line and inform that we are going to bombard the area north of the bulge" Rokossovsky ordered.

"Yes sir" Saransk replied.

"Kovtan! Contact Colonel Romanenko and have his artillery boys fire on the Orel-Kursk railway line north of the first line of mines!" Rokossovsky ordered.

"Yes general sir!" Kovtan responded.

The room is now busy with radiomen broadcasting signals to various receivers. Rokossovsky smirked how fast the scene changed. From just a few seconds ago where the radiomen just sitting idle and just chatting away at random topics to transmitting and receiving radio messages at humanly fast speeds.

"Looks like the battle has begun" Rokossovsky ordered.

223 km north of Kursk

754th Artillery Brigade, Orussian 48th Army

"Alright, listen up, our recon units have discovered a massive group of neuroi so HQ wants us to blow them to kingdom come so let's us punish the neuroi for ever stepping on our motherland!" The major shouted.

"Alright now, Flight Lieutenant Anya Bragniski! Front and centre!" The major called out. A young long haired blonde girl raced to the front of the group.

"Flight Lieutenant Anya Bragniski is present sir! Reporting in for duty, sir!" Anya saluted.

"Today, we have a decisive battle ahead of us and I want you help our artillery nail those neuroi bastards" the major said.

"So Major wants me to spot for artillery?" Anya asked. She didn't mind what task as long it meant she was helping the liberation effort for her motherland and especially since her hometown was in the centre of this bulge.

"Yes I would like if you can fly up there in the sky and spot targets for artillery and maybe even the bombers if they are available" the major said.

"I will do my best sir" Anya said as she ran off to her striker unit, the Petlyakov Pe-2 often called the "Flying Swiss Army Knife" for the multiple roles it can do. The striker units and the plane it is based out had robust frames and could handle most flying conditions. It is well loved by the witches and pilots for it manoeuvrability and ease of flying.

"And Anya" The major called out.

"Yes, Ivan?" Anya turned around to face her brother.

"Try to keep the skies clear of any aerial neuroi if you can if not call for help okay?" Ivan smiled.

"Yes Ivan!" Anya smirked as she raced off to battle.

"Our guns are going to red hot by the end of this, but it is now or never" Ivan uttered.

"Alright, boys get the guns primed and loaded! I want those ready the moment we get the go ahead" Ivan barked.

"Major, the frontlines boys are asking for artillery fire on coordinates 73, 52!" the radioman shouted.

"Alright there the call boys, now let's those guns sound!" Ivan shouted as the sounds of the 250 howitzers shattered the pre-dawn silence. Ivan then looked to his left and right and saw other artillery brigades joining in the symphony of guns. Ivan always loved the sounds of explosive, deliberate or not.

"I love my job!" Ivan hollered into the sky.

Even at a kilometres distance from the artillery positions, Anya could still hear the roars of the guns. She turned around to watch the muzzle flashes light the dark morning.

"If that doesn't wake up anyone then nothing will" Anya commented as she returned to her original task; to spot those artillery shells. She could see the neuroi in front of her and beneath her so she stopped moving and waited for the gunners to reload so she can aim the next volley. She didn't need wait long, the veteran Orussian artillery crews are one of the best in the world and they can reload in less than 5 seconds.

"Alright drop rounds on coordinates 73, 53 and 72, 52" Anya radioed as she looked at her map and the neuroi's positions. Just after she radioed the coordinates, huge explosions riddled the ground beneath her spurning tons of dirt and rocks into the air. Anya could see that some of the neuroi are crystallising and breaking up while others were now regenerating.

"Nice shot boys, first volley and at least 25 neuroi are taken out and another 75 damaged" Anya radioed.

"Just doing our part" Ivan replied via the radio.

"Looks who early for the party" someone said. Anya turned around to see who it was, she smiled it was her Karlslander friend, Hanna Sorge coming along.

"Spotting for artillery? What have you done with the real Surgeon and why?" Anya threatened but it was a half-hearted joke.

"Oh shut up "Barrageniski" *yawns*, looks like your wide awake" Hanna yawned. Hanna Sorge is a Flight Lieutenant of the Karlslander 1st Luftflotte. She is mostly an aerial combat witch but if there is no aerial neuroi like that early July morning she would be engaging any land neuroi. Her attire doesn't show a modern pilot in a modern air force but of a cavalryman from an 18th Century army. She wears the cavalry uniform because she wants to show her heritage of cavalrymen. She even carry's a cavalry's sabre. It is this sabre that has earned her the nickname of "Sorgeon". Hanna has the magic ability, Speed Boost and with her sabre in her hand she can cut up a neuroi in small pieces. But that not the only reason why she is called the "Sorgeon", the precision that she shows when she cuts the neuroi can challenge even the most veteran of surgeons. She is that good with her sabre in fact anything that sword like, you can bet she can use it. She once stopped a man from harassing with a razor. Currently she has destroyed 135 neuroi since she began her duty as a witch. She is chivalrous, courageous and full of honour as she wants to be like her predecessors. She is also a friendly witch and likes to make friends. She has one fault though; she takes forever to reload her machine gun that in combat she gives her gun to another witch to reload it for her but no one really minds because her kills become more epic if her sabre is in her hand. She has earned the Iron Cross.

"Well someone has to do it" Anya shrugged. Anya Bragniski is a Flight Lieutenant of the Orussian 10th Air Army. She is a ground attack witch from the city of Kursk. She has very fast hands as she can fire her PTRS-41 almost as fast as an assault rifle's rate yet still have those rounds hit the exact same target. That is one reason she is nickname "Barrageniski" another reason is the fact she is usually spotting for artillery and during any engagement with the neuroi, she is usually the one calling in for artillery. She is hardy girl with a keen interest for artillery weapons. Surprisingly, she is not deaf even though working close to artillery for so long as she can still hear what someone is whispering in fact she hear a whisper during an artillery barrage. She is fun girl just don't make fun of artillery unless you want to target practice for the howitzers.

"As expected of the witch of the artillery" Hanna said as a volley of artillery shells crash into the neuroi clusters.

Meanwhile on the ground below…

"Come we can't let those artillery boys have all the fun!" A man said as stood in front of his troops.

"Yes comrade major!" The troops replied as they rushed to their vehicles.

"Alright, set up those Katyushas! So we can do some damage to the neuroi invaders! If we destroy more neuroi then less our comrades need to face" Another man said, this time it was the political officer of the unit. The political officer's duty in the Orussian Army is to assist the main commander by taking over none-combat duties such as welfare of the soldiers, logistics, morale and report writing. He or she has no power in the combat unit however he can replace the commander if there is no one else that is worthy. It wasn't a good system at first with some political officers abusing their powers but the Orussian Army fixed the kinks in the system.

The soldiers were setting up the famous Orussian rocket launchers, the Katyushas. The Katyusha is actually a nickname given by the Orussian soldiers to all versions of the rocket launchers from the song "Katyusha". The most common version was the BM-13. It had a maximum range of 8500 m, not much compared ML-20 Model 1937 152mm cannon-howitzer's 17250 m but the Katyusha can fire up to 48 rockets in one go. It well loved by everyone as it packs a mighty punch especially when you have a brigade of them.

"Captain Nonna Zaitsev" the major said. A young woman turns to face the major.

"Yes, Major Nikolai?" Nonna asked. From a first glance, Nonna could be mistaken for a Fusoan as she has few features that show her Orussian nationality. This is because she is a mix of Orussian and Fusoan.

"It looks like you get to test the new BM-13-W, I hope it pass with flying colour because it would an asset on the battlefield" Nikolai said. The major was in his forties and is a veteran of the Battle of Smolensk and Moscow. He is a good friend of Nonna's father Minato Tamika so he is friendly with Nonna.

"Yes sir, I will try not disappoint you sir" Nonna saluted as she when to her modified KV-1.

The KV-1 tank was the Orussian Armoured Core's early response to the new brand of antitank guns that were emerging. It was heavily armoured and was armed with the 76.2 mm F-34 L/41 cannon however it was slow and suffered from mechanical issues. The worst version of the KV series is probably the KV-2. It had the colossal 152mm M1938/40 L/20 in a gigantic turret that was slow to traverse. It was even slower than the KV-1 however it had a big punch on the neuroi if it can get it in its sights. It was decided to seize production of the KV-2 as many were lost in battle as the neuroi pushed into the motherland. The issues in the KV-1 were rectified in the striker version however even in the striker unit version it was still slow to move. When the neuroi first invaded, the KV-1 tanks and KV-1 striker equipped witches slowed the advancing neuroi. However the KV-1's 76 mm cannon had trouble hitting the neuroi so it was opted that it was up gunned with the 85 mm Model 1939 anti-art cannon (this happened in real life as well) and renamed as the KV-85. However it will soon be phased out with the introduction of the new version of the successful T-34 series, the T-34/85. The emergence of the IS-1 is also is pushing the KV series to the scrapyard, although similar in hull designs, the IS-1 is faster and suffers less mechanical problem.

"Alright this is Captain Nonna reporting for duty, its time or the Katyusha to roar" Nonna radioed as she prepared to ready the new shoulder mounted BM-13-W onto her right shoulder. There was a technician there from the Nizhniy Tagil Industries to record what Nonna thought of the new rocket launcher. Nonna has the magic ability, Super Strength so this Katyusha rocket launcher was like a DShK HMG (Russian 50 cal. MG) to her. She is usually called "Launcher" after what happened in the retaking of Smolensk. Nonna was in the middle of city when a nearby SU-76 exploded from a neuroi beam which caused Nonna to fall forward knocking her out. When she came around, she found that her 76 mm gun was bent rendering it useless and to add salt onto the wound a land neuroi was heading towards her. Without a moment to spare, Nonna picked up the now useless gun and it worked as it cracked the neuroi exterior. She began to throw whatever she could find. The things she threw were cars, debris, rubbles, small arms, cans, tank rounds, and finally Nonna threw the wrecked SU-76 at the neuroi which finally killed it. Nonna became the first ever witch to kill a neuroi by throwing a tank at it. The weapon, the BM-13-W which was basically the ground deployed BM-13 rocket launcher which had its mounting removed, had a box enclose it on four sides (obvious on which sides are not enclosed) and had a shoulder rest and trigger attached to it. It was just a cruder bigger version of the Fliegerhammer. However it was very successful in trials and is now ready for some real war tests.

"Well one thing is for sure it is easy to use" Nonna said.

"This is Anya Bragniski to the 34th Raketnaya ustanovka "Katyusha skorostnoy" brigada (Rocket Launcher "Katyusha Speedster" brigade)! I have some nice neuroi targets for you" Anya radioed.

"You are in luck, Barrageniski, Nonna have the new BM-13-W in our unit and she is eager let those rockets fly" Nikolai replied.

"You mean the BM-13-W is now on the frontlines? Oh we are going to give the neuroi sure hell" Anya replied.

"So where do you want the rockets?" Nonna radioed.

"Have them at coordinates 72, 53 and 72, 52" Anya answered.

"Alright, I am launching rockets now!" Nonna hollered as she pressed the trigger. All 16 rockets raced out of the launcher heading for the neuroi.

"Alright boys, you heard her! Let those Katyushas fly!" Nikolai ordered. Soon the truck mounted rocket launchers let go their own salvo of rockets. After a while you could hear the rockets exploding.

"Now to reload" Nonna said as she lowered the Katyusha rocket launcher. The process was easy; all she had to do was to slide the rockets onto the internal racks of the launcher but she had to reload the rockets one by one.

"So how was firing the weapon, captain?" The technician asked.

"Well to tell you the truth it performed better than I expected and you also found a simple way on preventing the rocket's exhaust from hitting me" Nonna said. The technician wrote down what Nonna said about the weapon.

"Is there anything else , captain?" The technician asked.

"Can you build a rocket holder so I could reload at least two rockets at once" Nonna said.

"We will try to make that as soon as possible, captain and thank you for your feedback" The technician smiled as he began to walk away from Nonna and towards his car.

"So I get to keep this?" Nonna asked. She really wanted to keep this rocket launcher as she could imagine the amount of neuroi she could kill with this.

"Yes you can keep it, it already registered as your weapon" The technician said as he got into his car and drove off.

"Well that was nice of him, now to punish the neuroi" Nonna said as she finished reloading.

The artillery barrage continued for at least two hours. Rokossovsky finished up half of his stock of artillery shells in that one barrage. The Karlslander had fired more artillery shell than in the defensive battle of Eastern Karlsland and Gallian combined. However even after the artillery bombardment, the neuroi pressed on their assault into the bulge. The neuroi were advancing on two axes, from the northern corner and from the southern corner of the bulge.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3 Part 2A: Infantry fighting spirit and ingenuity at its best

On the first lines of trenches or in layman's terms the front lines, the battle for Kursk has just began

223 km north of Kursk

"Hold your fire men" an Orussian lieutenant said. The atmosphere in the first lines of trenches was tense as the troops waited for the neuroi to inch forward. But before the neuroi get to them, the black bastards had to navigate through the fields in front of them which are riddled with antitank mines. The artillery crews already have given the neuroi a hell of a pounding. Now it was the mobile troopers (Infantry, Tanks, Witches, SPGs, and units that can fire on the move) to hold back the surge of the neuroi.

"How do we know if they are coming this way, Lieutenant?" A new private asked. Suddenly an explosion rung out from the minefield, the two ducked down to take cover from debris.

"Does that answer your question Private Heyderich?" The lieutenant replied. The Karlslander private shakily nodded.

"Lieutenant Blomberg! Get your ass over here!" a man shouted. Lieutenant Blomberg looked to his left to see an Orussian captain shouting for him.

"Looks like I have to go" Blomberg said as he got up and walked towards the Orussian captain.

"Captain Jovanovich, Lieutenant Karlst Blomberg here, sir, what is the matter?" Blomberg asked. He noticed the captain was busy writing something down before he looked towards Blomberg.

"Oh sorry, Blomberg, you know why" Jovanovich smiled as he pulled out a tactical map.

"Oh right, your habit, it is alright so why you called?" Blomberg asked again.

"Well our regimental HQ just got word that some neuroi survived the artillery barrage and are heading this way like that one bastard just now, so they want us to defend this section if possible" Jovanovich said as he gestured on the map.

"So our orders are to hold the line until it gets a little too dangerous then we get the hell out of these trenches" Blomberg concluded as he pulled out a cigarette then processed to smoke it.

"Yeah, let's the worst does happen we are to fall back to the second line of trenches through the second belt of mines and the first antitank ditch, you remember the path?" Jovanovich asked.

"So what kind of support do we have this time, captain?" Blomberg asked.

"We got our trusty mortar teams there then we got a few medium tanks and some assaults guns then we always got artillery, close air support and finally we can always call our unit's lucky charm, Boomberg" Jovanovich said as he looked at a witch who was chatting with some soldiers. "Boomberg" was the nickname Karlst Blomberg has earned as he had the unwanted attraction where there will be a massive explosion near him that would have killed anyone but he and whoever near him survive with little injury. He had made it habit to count how many explosion he have survived and as of now he has survived 37 explosions and had 76 soldiers surviving those explosions with him. Karlst Blomberg is a seasoned veteran having fought the neuroi in Karlsland, Baltland, Gallia, and North Africa and now he is in a mixed Orussian-Karlslander infantry battalion in what would be the biggest battle the Kursk region has ever seen.

"Yeah we can always trust on her" Blomberg smiled as he exhaled the cigarette smoke. The two men had hearty laugh. An explosion rung out quickly followed by another one. Soon, multiple explosions could be heard from the minefield in front of them. Blomberg turned towards the open field to see big black objects moving towards them

"Neuroi incoming, get to your positions" a sergeant shouted. Soldiers who were sitting idle waiting for something happen were now racing for the trenches to their posts. Even though rifles didn't do scratch to the neuroi however it was noted that even neuroi well the medium sized ones could succumb to concentrated fire. So the troops on the front usually force the neuroi in narrow paths so that they could have a more concentrated and all round attack on the neuroi.

"Alright looks you have work to do" Jovanovich said as he put on his helmet and picked up his PPsh 41 and went to the trenches. Blomberg too went to the trenches after grabbing his MP40. He moved over to next to a Pak 36 37 mm antitank or in this case as anti-neuroi cannon. The crew glanced at him. Blomberg at first didn't border the gunners but after a while, he decided to chat with the gun crew.

"How are you doing, boys" Blomberg asked.

"We are fine sir, just contemplating how lucky we are to meet a veteran like you" one of the gunners said.

"What are your name soldiers?" Blomberg asked as he glanced toward where the neuroi were advancing.

"Corporal Hamburg Zeiten, loader" the loader replied.

"Private Himmler Albert, I'm the um…spotter" the spotter stated.

"Sergeant Keitel Lucas, I am the gunner, another veteran like you" the gunner answered.

"Alright, Hamburg, Himmler and Keitel, you see that thing over there" Blomberg pointed towards one of the oncoming neuroi.

"Yes the neuroi, sir, do you want us to fire on it now sir?" Keitel said. Blomberg was impressed that the gunner was a veteran like he claimed.

"Well today would be nice" Blomberg said.

"Alright sir, boys we got ourselves a target" Keitel said as he began to adjust the trajectory of the gun. He looked at the loader.

"Nein! Don't load AP rounds, dummkopf!" Keitel growled as he lifted the AP round out the breech and handed it back to the loader.

"Then what round, sergeant?" Hamburg asked as he wasn't sure what round to load.

"Load HEAT rounds, they are only that are effective on those bastards!" Keitel growled. Blomberg was taken aback by how aggressive Keitel sounded. Blomberg figured that Keitel must have suffered a great pain because of the neuroi. By now, some of the neuroi are in the middle of the minefield. Light artillery weapons such anti-air guns, antitank guns, and light infantry guns began to open fire. Blomberg was looking around and saw a medic crouching down in the trench. Now the neuroi beams began to slice through the air. A cry for medic was heard and off went the medic.

"Ja, I am loading HEAT round now" Hamburg said as he pulled out a 37 mm HEAT round begins load the cannon.

"Um Hamburg, I suggest you load that round faster because here it comes!" Himmler shouted. Hamburg immediately loads the round into the cannon.

"Gun loaded!" Hamburg shouted. Keitel quickly fired the round. Blomberg watched while firing his SMG as the round slams into the oncoming neuroi which looked like a T29 (experimental US heavy tank developed in 1944). The round obliterated the front of the neuroi. Apparently it was a lucky shot as it exposed a small portion of the core but before Keitel fire again, the neuroi began to regenerate.

"Argh hurry up, Hamburg" Keitel growled. Just then a witch rolled up. At first it looked like some random witch until Blomberg looked who it was, he smiled to himself

"Don't worry Keitel, I get it for you" the witch said before firing her cannon. Keitel wanted to growl at the witch but when he saw who the witch was, his anger was replaced with relief, and it was the lucky charm of the battalion. The witch was able to kill off the neuroi however more were coming as the intensity of the fight was drastically increased. The roar of antitank guns

"Ah it is nice of you to drop by, Lucky Irina" Keitel smirked. The other two gun crew just sat there quietly as Keitel struck a conversation with the witch in the Tiger striker. Blomberg remembered back when he was in the deserts of North Africa, where he came across his old friend, Michael Schmidt. Apparently Schmidt was working with a witch by the name of Friederike Porsche on a prototype Tiger striker unit. Blomberg was impressed by the size of the thing. He had met the test witch, Charlotte Lueder and he found that she was a friendly girl if you took the time to talk. However that was 2 years ago and now he saw the Tiger striker well in Orussia mostly has undergo some changes like it was smaller, lighter, and didn't suck so much of magic. But the design was roughly the same only sleeker and more elegant.

"Well how are you doing, Cussing Keitel?" Irina replied as she checked her surroundings. Irina Hartmann (She may or not be the younger sister of Erica and Ursula Hartmann) was another veteran but this veteran has only served in the Eastern Front. She used to operate a Panzer IV striker but she switched over to the Tiger when she was asked to test the striker unit of the Tiger Ausf. E. It turns out she was better in the Tiger than in the Panzer IV as she was killing neuroi by tens and hundreds. Her ability is foresight, Eila Juutilainen but her ability was somewhat better and more accurate at predicting the future. Well if have being able to beat everyone she plays chess, poker or any board games with counts as an indicator for better magic. She once beat General Rokossovsky in chess when she was barely able to stay awake after a very tiring day on the battlefield. So she is known as Lucky Irina because when she starts firing her 88 mm cannon, the battle in the area that she is in become the one that slows down the neuroi advance or the one that stops it dead in its tracks.

"I am doing just fine even with this rookie crew" Keitel said. Blomberg laughed at the faces of the crew when Keitel called them rookies.

"No wonder they looked so innocence, and how about you Boomberg any explosions yet?" Irina asked.

"No not yet, but it will come soon" Blomberg smiled as he began to fire his MP40 again at the charging neuroi.

"Well tell me when you survive your next one, and please don't spare the details" Irina said as she readied her 88 mm cannon.

"I will try to remember" Blomberg said as he reloaded his weapon.

"Well I best go where the battle is" Irina said as she speeds off down the line heading west.

"May god be with you" Blomberg shouted as Irina turned to her left and fired two shots at the neuroi.

"Hurry up with that round, Hamburg!" Keitel growled as he found Hamburg still with the HEAT round in his hands instead of in the breech.

"Argh!" a soldier beside the Pak 36 groaned as he got hit by a beam resulting with his left arm hanging only of his uniform. He dropped his SVT 40 and began to groan in pain as he tried to stop the bleeding. Just then Keitel released another shot at an incoming neuroi which had a resembled a FV 4202 (British Early cold war prototype MBT)

"Damn it, no Sergetov, don't die on me! Medic!" another soldier cried. Another witch appeared but she was not her striker units for she was the designated doctor for the battalion. She has powerful healing magic well may or may not at par with the Fusoan Witch of the 501st JFW, Yoshika Miyafuji, but it was still good enough to heal the soldiers quickly which is an asset in a battle. Blomberg could quite remember her name though. Maybe he rarely sees her unlike the some of the witches in the Battalion. But he remembers the nickname that the Battalion has given her, the Suomus Saviour as she was from Suomus.

"Hang on there, Sergetov, everything will be alright" the Suomish witch said calmly as she used her healing magic on the wounded Orussian. The wound was quickly healed and his arm was as good as new. After that the witch began to walk down the trench. She looked up to Blomberg and she paused. Blomberg wondered why she did this.

"What is it, doc?" Blomberg asked curious why she just stopped when she saw him.

"Oh yes, Lieutenant Blomberg, Captain Jovanovich suggest that you fall back to the second defense line as the neuroi has broken this line in a few places" the Suomish witch said as she began to continue her walk down the trenches.

"Where are you going?" Blomberg asked as he saw the witch race down the trench.

"To tell the others and to see if anyone needs medical attention!" the medic witch shouted as she continued to tell troops that it was high time to fall back.

"Alright you heard her. Fall back to the third line!" Blomberg shouted as he saw the other soldiers beginning to haul ass and make a beeline for the third line of trenches. The second line was antitank ditches so no use going there. Blomberg also saw trucks race towards the third trench line while towing artillery pieces.

"Keitel, I want this gun moving ASAP!" Blomberg ordered.

"Ja, come on let's get this Pak 36 moving!" Keitel ordered as he, Hamburg and Himmler began to move the gun to the third line.

"You two, names now" Blomberg pointed to the two Orussian riflemen who were next to the antitank gun.

"Sergeant Rakov Sergetov" the formerly wounded soldier said.

"Corporal Iosif Viktorov" the other soldier said. Blomberg saw that he had a DP28 LMG so he thought of the perfect task for them.

"Okay then Sergetov, Viktorov, I want you to watch those gunners from the little flying neuroi" Blomberg ordered.

"Da, Comrade Blomberg" The two Orussians said as they chased after the gun. Soon the other soldiers gathered near around Blomberg waiting for orders. Karlst looked around him to asset what troops he got at his disposal. There were two antitank rifles troops both Orussian, one Light MG42 team, one Maxim Model PM 1910 HMG team, an Orussian female sniper (Orussia is going to allow women to fight along men even if they don't have magic as the Soviet Union did in the Great Patriotic War) with a Scoped Mosin Nagant sniper rifle, a Karlslander sniper with a Scoped Kar98k, one Panzerschreck team, two Panzerfaust troopers, two soldiers with STG 44, three with Mosin Nagant, two armed Kar98k, and a radioman with a PPsh-41.

"Alright you lot, let's buy those gunners some time, shall we" Blomberg smiled.

"For the sake of Humanity, we will be at your side, lieutenant kameraden!" one of the Karlslander soldier said. The rest nodded their agreement

"Alright antitank rifles here, I want those MGs there to provide suppressing fire, Panzerschreck and Panzerfaust behind the MGs, riflemen support the antitank rifles, and snipers try and shoot for weak points" Blomberg ordered. The moment he began to give orders, the soldiers scrambled to their position to engage the neuroi. Blomberg glanced back and saw that the Pak 36 is now half way through t. Corporal Viktorov was seen firing at few small neuroi. While Sergetov kept a close watch for any neuroi that Viktorov missed. This was highly unlikely as Viktorov turned out to be a pro at the DP 1928 as he was able to shoot the neuroi accurately while running to keep up with the antitank gun. Sergetov did fire some shots to assist Viktorov.

"Alright men, let's give them hell!" Blomberg shouted. And the guns opened fire, all the troops in the section of trench was giving it all they got. The antitank riflemen were doing an exceptional job of buttoning up the neuroi. This gave time for the Panzerschreck crew to shoot the neuroi. However the sheer number of neuroi was beginning to overwhelm them.

"Argh, lieutenant, the neuroi are surrounding us!" a Karlslander corporal shouted.

"Did that Pak 36 reach the second trenches?" an Orussian corporal asked.

"I am not sticking my head up to check!" a Karlslander private shouted.

"Radioman, call in support now if you want to live!" Blomberg shouted.

"Da, comrade lieutenant, this is Alpha Platoon of 34th Joint Eastern Front Battalion, we need air support!" the radioman radioed.

"Sir, they say that air support is ETA 25 minutes! They are sending in Witches, Stukas and Shturmoviks!" the radioman said.

"Alright men, we have to hold for 25 minutes, now let's give the neuroi hell!" Blomberg shouted.

Skies above the battle-scarred plains of Kursk area with the obnoxious stench of war in the air

223 km north of Kursk

"Damn the situation down there is not looking good" a witch said. The situation below them wasn't a nice scene as the infantry were retreating from the neuroi. There were fires burning where vehicles and artillery pieces were burning. She was a part of the aerial support that was sent to assist the 34th Joint Eastern Front Battalion. Around her were witches and planes sent out to assist the brave men.

"Hey Anya, why are you here? No offence, because usually you are up spotting for the artillery crews which you are very good at" the witch asked.

Anya looked at her for a second then she checked her ammunition.

"Well Justina, the artillery boys have to relocate so they can hurl more damage on the neuroi bastards and beside it is fun to have a change of mission" Anya answered.

"Well that is true, so how is your brother" Justina asked. Justina Henschel is a Flight Captain in the Karlslander 2nd Luftflotte. She is a dive bomber witch. She uses the Ju-87D or better known as the Stuka striker unit. She is known as "Rudel Jr." for her skills in dive bombing was as if Hanna Rudel was in those strikers. Justina is slightly different as she not only carries the BK 37 mm cannon but two 150 kg bombs as a present for the neuroi. To date she has destroyed 243 neuroi and she is going to kill more.

"Hey girls, I just heard that the Southern Front is being pushed back hard by the neuroi" Another witch joined the conversation. Anya and Justina looked up to the witch. It was Sergeant Olga Sevatos, a relatively new aerial combat witch. She was recruited a few months ago and but she is a competent witch. She has the magic ability Telescopic Eye which allows her to see great distances and she can locate neuroi cores. She carries the 20mm ShVAK auto cannon and she has become an expert with the gun. She had one fault where she is allergic to beef which would land her in toilet for hours and her tongue would be blood red in colour.

"Hello there, Olga nice to see you" Anya smiled

"Oh hey there, Anya and hello to you too Justina" Olga said as she flew a bit lower.

"Hello Olga, so how are things for you?" Justina asked as she did a final check on her ammunition and her weapons to ensure that they are working perfectly. Then before Olga could answer, their radios came to life.

"This is the Alpha Platoon of 34th Joint Eastern Battalion, we have a visual of you, be advised the enemy is very close to our location so watch your fire" the radioman said.

"This is Flight Lieutenant Anya Bragniski, we are coming for a strafing run, and I suggest you keep your heads low" Anya said as she readied her PTRS-41. Justina cocked her 37 mm cannon while Olga readied for any aerial neuroi. The accompanying Shturmoviks and Stukas got ready to begin their attack. Blomberg watched as the aerial support came in and strafed the neuroi surrounding them.

"Eat this, neuroi scum!" Anya shouted as she unleashed a hail of bullets upon the neuroi bastards. Her high explosive rounds caused serious damage to the neuroi. The soldiers cheered as the neuroi reeled form the impact. Then came Justina with a special package for one of the neuroi which looked like a T20 (American Prototype medium tank of WW2). Then came in the Stukas as the famous Stuka siren could be heard as they dived on the neuroi unleashing bombs and firing rounds into the advancing neuroi, followed by the Shturmoviks' deliverance of their deadly 23 mm cannons.

"Come on men, don't just stand there let's show the neuroi what the infantry can do!" Blomberg shouted when he noticed the soldiers were just sitting there not firing their weapons.

"Let's help our fair maidens of the skies defeat the neuroi scums!" Blomberg added. The troops roared their renewed spirits to fight on. They grabbed their weapons and to unleash hell. While firing his PPsh-41 at the neuroi, the radioman spots something in the distance and it was coming in fast. His eyes widen as he identified what it was. It was a neuroi that looked like a Mi-24 Hind (If you play Call of Duty, especially Modern Warfare 2 and 3 you know what it is)

"Lieutenant!" the radioman shouted. Blomberg instinctively turned to the radioman.

"What is it private?!" Blomberg shouted over the sounds of gunfire.

"Enemy airborne neuroi inbound!" the Orussian private pointed to the neuroi Hind. Blomberg looked to the direction the radioman was pointing to and true enough a neuroi Hind was incoming and it was thirsty for destruction. Blomberg knew from experience how deadly aerial neuroi were to ground forces.

"Warn the air support!" Blomberg ordered. The radioman nodded as he grabbed his transmitter.

"This is Alpha Platoon of 34th Joint Eastern Battalion to witches and aircrafts in the area, be warned there is a medium sized aerial neuroi coming this from the north, destroy neuroi before it wipes us out!" the radioman radioed.

"This is Sergeant Olga Sevatos to Alpha Platoon 34th JE Battalion, engaging aerial neuroi, thanks for the heads up boys" Olga said as she pulled away from the formation to attack the new threat, following her were Yak-9s, Yak-3, La-5s, Bf 109s, and Fw 190s. The neuroi Hind began to unleash a barrage of beams at the incoming fliers. Olga and most of the fighters dodged but some were hit.

"This is Berzin! I have been hit, ejecting now!" a Yak-9 pilot radioed as he jumped out of his damaged plane.

"This is Abraham, I can't get out! Bumsen Sie Sie! (F**K YOU)" a Bf 109 pilot shouted before his plane smashed into the ground.

"Damn it Berzin, I want you to get to that company on the double!" another Yak-9 pilot ordered.

"Da, comrade Flight lieutenant on my way now" Berzin said as Olga saw him heading for the group of infantrymen.

"Let's teach this bastard a lesson!" Olga said as she began to fire at the neuroi Hind, the other fighters were giving it their all as they swarmed around the neuroi. Olga used her magic telescopic eye to locate the core of this neuroi Hind.

"So there are you little bastard" Olga uttered as she found the core in the front of the neuroi Hind (Where the pilot sits). So she began to fire in that area, she made sure that her shots were in a small cluster. Her sixth shot chipped the core and it began to crack, suddenly the neuroi began to race toward the company who were engaged with the other land neuroi.

"What the hell? I missed…oh shit! Alpha Company watch out the neuroi is heading for you!" Olga radioed.

"What the hell? Oh crap! I see it now!" the radioman replied.

"Lieutenant, the neuroi Hind is heading our direction!" the radioman shouted. Blomberg looked at him before looking at the neuroi that was hurling at them. He saw that its core was exposed but he wondered why it wasn't regenerating. But he had no time to think about it, as right now all he could think of was to save the men and the downed pilot (turns out he was fast runner and the neuroi Hind was quite close already).

"You with the Panzerschreck, get your ass over here now!" Blomberg shouted. The Panzerschreck team quickly raced to the lieutenant.

"Sergeant Hamilton and Corporal Neumann here sir, what is the target?" the Panzerschreck wielding soldier said.

"That neuroi there and hurry unless you want to water the fields with your blood" Blomberg pointed.

"Ja" the two soldiers said as they prepared the Panzerschreck.

"Fire on my mark" Blomberg ordered. The two soldiers silently nodded. The neuroi was coming in faster. Blomberg could see the core more clearly, it was chipped and it appears it was busy regenerating. He definitely didn't want this neuroi to get better. He waited for the neuroi to get closer so the rocket wouldn't miss.

"FIRE THE ROCKET NOW!" Blomberg roared as the rocket raced out of the Panzerschreck and it slammed into the neuroi core. The neuroi core shattered and the black body began to break up but it was still falling towards them. Blomberg instinctively ran pushed the two Karlslander soldiers out of the way. The neuroi Hind smashed into the ground the three men were just standing. A cloud of dust was kicked up shrouding the platoon. Then the neuroi exploded into a shower of white fragments. Anya and Justina were distressed fearing that they just watch the annihilation of an entire platoon.

"This is Anya Bragniski to Alpha Platoon, please respond" Anya radioed. There was nothing but static.

"This is Anya Bragniski to Alpha Platoon, please respond" Anya tried again. But again she got nothing but static. Justina was too shocked to say a word.

"Respond damn it, Alpha platoon" Anya shouted. She was on the verge of tears. Just then Olga arrived and she felt terrible as it was her fault that the neuroi ploughed into the ground.

"Justina, I am going it to check on them" Anya said as she began to go to the ground.

"This is Justina to accompanying dive bombers, you can return to base" Justina ordered.

"Jawohl, Flight Captain, tell us if they survive" a Stuka pilot radioed as they began to leave.

"Argh, my head, this is Private Alksnis to aerial support, we are alright" the radioman said.

"Unbelievable, you gave me and Anya a god damn scare!" Justina scolded but she was smiling as she, Anya and Olga came down to the infantrymen. They saw that the infantrymen were covered with dust but they were alive. No one got injured except for some cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

"I want to ask for forgiveness for my failure to kill the neuroi" Olga apologized as she lowered her head.

"Ah, don't beat yourself about it, you did your best and that what's counts!" Blomberg smiled.

"Thank you" Olga said.

"And beside, you got me my 37th explosion with another 19 survivors" Blomberg laughed.

"Wait, you're the explosion magnet, Lieutenant Karlst "Boomberg" Blomberg" Anya asked.

"That's right" Blomberg said.

"I always wanted to meet the man who survived more explosions than the average man in a lifetime" Anya said.

"Um sir, it is Captain Jovanovich, he is wondering where the heck is our platoon" Alksnis said as he held the receiver in his hand.

"Oh, I am going to get a mouthful from him" Blomberg groaned as he took the receiver.

"This is Lieutenant Blomberg on the line" Blomberg stated.

"Where the hells in god's sake are you, lieutenant?" Jovanovich roared. Some of the soldiers shielded their ears.

"On the first lines of trenches, we were covering for the retreat Pak 36 antitank gun" Blomberg explained. There was a slight pause.

"Okay then, Keitel just verified your story so now get your ass over here with your platoon" Jovanovich ordered.

"Yes sir, on it right now" Blomberg replied before he handed the receiver back to Private Alksnis.

"Alright men, looks like we have a long walk ahead of us" Blomberg said.

"Here have my water bottle, I think you gonna need it more than me" Anya said as she handed her water bottle to the infantrymen.

"Thanks, ma'am" Sergeant Hamilton thanked as he took the bottle.

"Take mine as well" Justina said as she took her water bottle and gave it to soldiers.

"Thank you" the Orussian sniper said as she placed the water bottle into her back bag.

"Here comrade, my water bottle, it the least I can do for you" Olga said as she gave her water bottle to the Karlslander with the MG42 on his shoulder.

"Danke, kameraden" the machine gunner said as he slung the water bottle over his free shoulder.

"Alright, the sooner we moved out the faster we get there" Blomberg said as the platoon began to move out.

"Well we better be off, see you when the sun is shining" Anya said as the three witches took off again heading for their respective bases.

"Thanks for all the help, angels of the skies" Blomberg said as he waved them off. The rest of the soldiers waved them off as they disappeared into the clouds above.

"Now who knows a song so we can pass the time" Blomberg said as the platoon began they walk back to friendly lines.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3 Part 2B: The Bleak Situation of the South

7th July 1943

Army Group South HQ, Oboyan

53 km south of Kursk

The first two days of battle for the southern Kursk was not in the allied favour. On the first day alone the neuroi have advanced 12 km deep into the salient. The neuroi were moving up the Kursk-Belgorod railway towards Prokhorovka. The infantry had some success in holding back the neuroi near the Donets River but they were forced to retreat from the onslaught of the black horde. Orussians were reeling from the massive losses they suffered in their armoured core as many of their tanks are now burning wrecks. In the Army Group Centre HQ in the small town of Oboyan, Manstein was distressed at what was portrayed on the large strategic map laid on the table, a rather large chunk of the southern flank of the Kursk Salient. The northern flank wasn't that lucky either but their breach at 4.5 km deep was smaller compared to the southern breach. There was General Hoth in the room as well and Manstein could see that Hoth was not in a good mood.

"General Hoth, what is the situation of your 4th Panzer Army?" Manstein asked as he turned to Hoth who was contemplating on something.

"Oh sorry, just wondering how my forces are doing, Field Marshall, well the situation is at best undesirable. I have lost 10 per cent of my armour, another 20 per cent are kaput, 15 per cent more are heavily damaged while the rest are more or less in working order, and we managed to save our tank destroyers and self-propelled guns from much damage only lost 1 per cent of them" Hoth stated as he read from the manifest on the status of his army.

"How about infantry, are they still capable of fighting" Manstein asked.

"Most of my infantry divisions are at 90 to 98 per cent fighting strength while I have at most 3 divisions below 75 per cent, I have decided to pull one of them out of the fire since they are at 65 per cent strength" Hoth said.

"What division is that?" Manstein asked curious what division that was pulled out of the frontlines.

"The 57th Infantry division under Lt General Otto Fretter-Pico" Hoth answered.

"It would take weeks to fill its ranks back up" Manstein said as he looked over the map.

"So what is the situation which our Orussian counterparts? I heard they got a real bad beating" Hoth said.

"Their situation is no better than our in fact worse come to think of it" Manstein said.

"Well General Vatutin called earlier asking if I had any spare engineer brigades, because 40 per cent of his tanks are in critical need of repairs and 30 per cent of his self-propelled guns are in same condition as well" Manstein said.

"Well at least the Luftwaffe and Orussian Air Force were able to stall their advancement" Hoth said. Manstein would agree to that. The Luftwaffe and the Orussian Air Force had been working around the clock in engaging the land neuroi. The plan effective but it tired men and witches while aircraft and strikers were getting overworked. Engineers were getting tired from working around the clock trying to keep the planes and strikers in working order. However the pilots and witches can rest because the ground forces have now stabilized the frontlines.

"Well there is some good news for you, Hoth" Manstein said. Hoth looked up at him waiting for any good news.

"The Karlslander Industrial Facilities such as Henschel, Krupp, Porsche and etc. in Moscow have started to deliver new tanks, rounds, guns, equipment and spare parts to the frontlines so we can expect them to arrive within two days" Manstein said

"That is good news, Manstein and how is Frederica? I hope she isn't mad for not committing the 6th Army into the battle" Hoth asked wondering how Frederica was thinking right now as her army sits idle while when her fellow countrymen are dying.

"Well I told her that only when we can't hold them, only then you can move your forces to hold them off but I allowed her to move her army closer seeing our current situation, I can guarantee you that she is just waiting by the phone for my call" Manstein said.

"Well Konev's Steppe Front is being pulled into the fray seeing how most of Vatutin's armour is out of action from what I heard from the crazy guy" Hoth said.

"Still doing his antics?" Manstein chuckled.

"Yes but he can still manage to command his army when he is not at his command post but some random junction is beyond me" Hoth stated.

"That Orussians for you" Manstein said and the two men had a laugh.

"Well since there is nothing me here, I best be on my way" Hoth said as he left the room.

"I wish you the best of luck, General Hoth" Manstein said as he watched Hoth leave for his own HQ.

"I hope luck be bestowed upon us all for we are in need of it" Manstein prayed softly.

Kursk-Belgorod Railway line, Southern Kursk Defense Sector

213 km south of Kursk

The Orussians and Karlslanders have halted the advancing neuroi just a few kilometres south of the town of Prokhorovka. They now were entrenched in stalemate with the neuroi trying to break the line every now and then. The troops try to rest their wary bodies the best they can as they waited for reinforcement and new equipment for their battle damaged weapons. It was tiring for the logistic personnel as they drove day and night to reinforce and equip the depleted forces. The condition of some of the equipment were horrible like a Pak 40 75 mm antitank gun having its gun barrel held together with ropes and it wheels replaced with old wooded cart wheel

Charlie "Gateway" Antineuroi Battery Position next to the tracks of the Kursk-Belgorod railway line.

213 km South of Kursk

"So Monika how is the new Jagdtiger prototype?" a Karlslander soldier asked as he checked the gun breech of a SFH 18M 150 mm Heavy Field Howitzer which he finds ironic since it being used as a antitank gun instead of it's intended purpose as a field artillery. Well the Liberions used the M2 A1 105 mm Howitzer as an antitank gun so why not the SFH 18M.

"Well Joseph, it is heavy that's for sure but would you expect from a super heavy tank destroyer, a light tank with a gigantic gun?" Monika said as she slung the main armament over her shoulder. It a bit funny as the main gun was bigger than her and her striker unit combined. Well what to do when it is the colossal 128 mm Pak 44 L/55 anti-neuroi gun but it was lighten enough so this test witch could carry it. Major Monika Rall was the test witch for the Jagdtiger striker unit. She was chosen as the test witch for her excellent battle record with Ferdinand Tank Destroyer Striker. The 128 mm cannon was huge and it was relative difficult to fire for the rounds were heavy, but she was innovative as she developed a new way of reloading the cannon. After she fires the cannon, she will immediately tilt the cannon up so the empty casing can fall out, then lowers the cannon the next round can be loaded. She has the magic ability, Ballistic Stabilization which works well in hand with the 128 mm cannon as she make sure that round hits her target. Because of the loud boom the cannon make when fired, Monika is nicknamed "Boomonika". She has engaged and destroyed 43 neuroi since the beginning of Operation Citadel (German codename for the blitzkrieg of Kursk).

"So how is the chimney?" a man said. Monika turned around and quickly saluted. Joseph looked to why Monika was saluting to, seeing who it was he too quickly saluted. It was General Hoth and General Braun.

"Sir, Major Monika Rall, commander of the KKE 1st Panzer Witches Regiment at your service!" Monika barked.

"Lieutenant Joseph Kuchler, commander of the 1st Battery of the 531st Artillery Brigade, sir" Joseph said.

"Do you threaten you subordinates, Hoth?" Lucifer asked.

"No, they just prefer to keep the formalities" Hoth smiled.

"At ease, it just us not the Kaiser" Lucifer smiled.

"So Major Monika, what is the situation of the front?" Hoth asked.

"Everything is quiet except for some skirmishes here and there, well there was a skirmish near Dog Anti-neuroi Position over there just a few hours ago" Monika pointed to the anti-neuroi position which still has some battle damages to it.

"Well I guess we best be on our way" Hoth said.

"Um sir, permission to speak" Joseph asked.

"Permission granted, what is it Lieutenant?" Lucifer asked.

"Why is General Braun here? Shouldn't you be with the 6th Army?" Joseph asked.

"Oh, I am only here to visit a friend" Lucifer said.

"And who would that be?" Monika asked.

"She would be arriving very soon…" Lucifer said as put on his sunglasses. Just then a witch landed right next to them. Monika, Joseph and Hoth had to shield their eyes from the dust being thrown about by the propellers of the striker unit.

"Sorry about that I had to go for a test run on my new IL-2 Type 3M" the witch said as she turned off her strikers.

"Ah Katherine, nice of you to drop by" Lucifer said.

"Oh I should have known it was Katherine" Hoth smiled as he extended his hand.

"Oh, General Hoth nice to see you again" Katherine smiled as she shook Hoth's hand.

"So what brings you here?" Hoth asked.

"Oh Frederica wanted me to pick up a magazine for her that she accidentally left in Lipetsk" Lucifer answered.

"But this guy decided to ask me if I could pick it up for him, well I didn't mind and apparently the magazine was on my table and I was actually meaning to send it over but because of all the air activity going on, it kinda slipped my mind" Katherine sheepishly admitted while scratching the back of her head.

"So do you have it?" Lucifer smirked.

"Yes I do Lucifer, I am not that bad" Katherine said as she handed the magazine to him.

"So sorry I didn't notice you there, I am Katherine Litvyak, Commander of the Allied Air Forces in Europe and you two are?" Katherine introduced herself.

"Major Monika, commander of the KKE 1st Panzer Witches Regiment ma'am" Monika saluted.

"Lieutenant Joseph Kuchler, commander of the 1st Battery of the 531st Artillery Brigade" Joseph saluted.

"At ease, so Major Monika, where are your witches?" Katherine asked.

"Oh they are just coming now, I told them to take a rest from the battle just hours ago" Monika pointed to behind the generals. Lucifer, Hoth and Katherine turned around to see a group of witches coming in. It appears the witches were racing towards Monika. Monika saw this and sighed.

"There they go again" Monika sighed.

"Captain Ursula Goebbels of the KKE 1st Panzer Witches Battalion reporting for duty, ma'am" the first witch huffed as she reached Monika first.

"No fair you used your speed magic! Oh Captain Ferdine Klaus, KKE 2nd Panzer Witches Battalion reporting" the second witch said as she came in second.

"Captain Angela Goering of the KKE 3rd Panzer Witches Battalion at your service, sorry ma'am, they started running before I could stop them" the last witch apologized as she came in last.

"What did I tell you about racing, Ursula?" Monika asked.

"Oh, sorry, I won't do it again" Ursula apologized.

"Alright now that is settled, I best be going back to Frederica, she wanted to read this so much" Lucifer said as he began to walk towards his motorcycle, the BMW R75. He then rode off heading for his unit.

"I too think I best be where I am most useful and how about you, Katherine?" Hoth asked as he began to walk off.

"I think I will stay here for a while beside I never leave anywhere without my trusty 23 mm VYa auto cannon, and with these new 37 mm auto cannons, the neuroi are going regret ever attacking this position" Katherine smiled.

"Well see you then" Hoth waved as he got into his staff car and asked the driver to head for his HQ.

"So Major Monika what are you going to do now?" Katherine asked.

"Well I was going to deploy 2 battalions here while have the other one in reserve" Monika said.

"Would you excuse me Major, I need to get the men to man the guns again, I have that feeling again" Joseph said.

"Go Joseph, your feeling hasn't been wrong since this battle begun" Monika said.

"I suggest the 1st Battalion ma'am be on the frontlines!" Ursula urged.

"No you will be in reserve because one your battalion has seen more action, two I want the other battalions to rack up some kills, three I want you to get your battalion's strikers checked on and four your battalion needs to see the medics seeing that cut on your arm isn't properly patched up" Monika stated. Ursula was about to argue but she wasn't as fast on her mouth as her feet as she thought on what her commander said. Ursula smirked at the brilliance of her commander.

"_Once again you show excellent leadership, Monika when you claim you have none_" Ursula thought.

"Yes ma'am" Ursula responded.

"1st Battalion, we are to be the reserve for now, also the major wants us to get our strikers checked at and get our sorry asses to the medics for some proper patch up" Ursula barked as she left for her battalion.

"Alright then, Captain Ferdine, Angela get your witches into the defensive position, remember fighting to the death is honourable but it is better to be still be breathing" Monika said. The other two captains gulped while Katherine smirked. Just then Monika noticed Joseph was returning with the crews of the guns in the anti-neuroi guns. Next to him was the Orussian commander for the Orussian guns in the positions.

"Alright get to your positions!" Monika ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Ferdine and Angela replied before scrambling to get their battalions into position.

"So you finally decided to wake Vladimir as well, huh?" Major Monika said.

"Well who you want me to wake up then, Captain Taistev and Bormann? I think I have better chances proposing to the Kaiser's daughter than waking up those two" Joseph joked. Monika and

"Hey I am not that of a heavy sleeper" Vladimir defended.

"And who are you?" Katherine asked, indicating her presence in the position again.

"Oh, I am Lieutenant Vladimir Khrushchev, commander of 21st Battery of the 643rd Artillery Brigade" Vladimir bowed.

"I am Air General Katherine Litvyak, Commander of all Allied Air Forces in the European Sector" Katherine bowed in return.

"Excuse me and sorry for asking, what happened to Captain Taistev and Bormann?" Katherine asked.

"They died in initial neuroi push 2 days ago" Lieutenant Joseph answered. His face had the feel of that those has lost someone dear. Vladimir had a similar expression. The gun crews heard this and they two felt sad, Captain Taistev and Bormann were the best commanders any soldier could think of, they were friendly, they could command their units with expertise and they had the authority skills so that the men stayed in line

"They were your favourite commanders weren't they?" Katherine said. The two men nodded.

"Well I have lost many good friends as well but I continue to fight because if I stop then all their sacrifices were for nothing" Katherine said. She paused as she thought of her fallen comrades. She could feel a tear roll down her face.

"So let us destroy the neuroi hordes so that our slain comrade's deaths are avenged and that their sacrifices are not wasted!" Katherine hollered. Katherine's speech was very inspiring that the troopers and the witches cheered in coherence.

"Ura! Fight For Humanity!" The soldiers shouted.

"Now then I will be going into the sky as I feel a battle coming up" Katherine said as she took off.

"Alright men, let's give these bastards a European Welcome!" Joseph shouted. The crew quickly got their guns ready to fire. There all kinds of towed artillery in the fortified position. The most common were the 50 mm Pak 38, the 75 mm Pak 40, the 88 mm Pak 43, the 105 mm LeFH 18, 150 mm SFH 18M howitzer, 88 mm Flak 18, and the 88 mm Flak 36 for the Karlslanders. While for the Orussians had the 57 mm ZIS-2 M 1943 antineuroi cannon, the 76.2 mm ZIS-3 M 1939 antineuroi cannon, the 122 mm M-30 M 1938 howitzer, the 152 mm D-1 M 1943 howitzer, 152 mm ML-20, M 1927 cannon-howitzer, the 203 mm B-4 M howitzer, 76 mm M 1938 anti-air gun, and the infamous 85 mm M 1939 anti-air gun. Alone these guns are powerful by themselves but combined together they were a force to be reckoned with. Add the witches into the equation then if you were the unit attacking them then you will be dead in your tracks. That was the idea anyway; let's just hope the neuroi onslaught can be held off this time.

"Oh my, that is a lot of neuroi, more than I would like to see, then again who would want to see a neuroi" Katherine said as she looked towards the horizon. Down below there a large cluster of neuroi readying to charge into the defensive line. Just then the sounds of aircraft propellers resonated in the sky. Katherine turned to see who it was, she smiled.

"Funny to see you here, ma'am" the witch said as she flew to Katherine's 3 o'clock. It was Vladiria Lenin, an acquaintance of Katherine. She has the magic ability Sturm which she uses very effectively. She is nicknamed the "Vladhawk" for she uses a P-40 Warhawk striker unit with the M1919 LMG. She likes the P-40 as it was a robust plane and its complementary M1919 LMG was easy to use and was hard-hitting even without the high explosive bullets.

"Please, Vladiria, just call me, Katherine" Katherine said.

"Okay, Katherine ma'am" Vladiria said.

"You know what? Never mind what I said just now, just call me ma'am if you want" Katherine sighed, knowing to well that Vladiria will still call her ma'am.

"Okay, Katherine" Vladiria smiled.

"Why you little…" Katherine growled but then she giggled as she saw the humour in that. Another witch arrived.

"Commander Litvyak! Flight Lieutenant Weina Richtofen reporting for duty ma'am" the witch now identified as Weina saluted. Weina Richtofen is a ground attack witch. Her ability is Super Strength. As prove of this ability, she once lifted a destroyer, the Z 25 out of the sand in Wilhelmshafen. Now she carries two 20 mm MG 151/20 to pummel enemy neuroi targets. Her striker is based off the Henschel Hs 129. The Hs 129 is often nicknamed the "Flying Can Opener" and Weina is living up to its name by destroying 354 neuroi since the Battle for Orussia began.

"At ease, we are going to battle very soon, so formalities are not important" Katherine said as she placed her hand to her transponder.

"This is Air General Litvyak to any artillery brigades in the south sector. I have a fire mission for you, Fire High Explosive rounds into grid 52 to 57 by 56 to 51 if possible" Katherine radioed. Apparently a lot of artillery brigades got the transmission as Katherine was flooded with responses.

"Excellent boys, fire away!" Katherine said.

"Should we fall back, ma'am?" Vladiria asked.

"Yes we should, come on" Katherine said. The three witches fell back to the north just the echoes of the roars of the guns were heard across the southern defense sector. The grid that Katherine radioed instantly erupted into destruction as the rounds and rockets smashed into the area. Any neuroi which were directly hit instantly began to break up. The barrage didn't let up until 3 hours later. Monika observed the barrage carefully to make sure that if any neuroi got out of that barrage, her witches will be ready to open fire. On her left and right flanks were Lieutenant Joseph and Vladimir respectively.

"Lieutenant Vladimir, how are your guns?" Monika asked.

"They are all fine, Major and thank you for asking" Vladimir said.

"And how about your guns, Joseph are they in good conditions?" Monika turned to Joseph.

"They are alright, well expect for that Pak 36 we left out there" Joseph pointed to an abandoned Pak 36 just a few hundred metres away. No efforts have been made to retrieve it as of fear of being wiped off the face of the earth as it sat deep in enemy territory. So now it left to rust as the soldiers get ready for another battle.

"Joseph, Vladimir, tell your boys to hold fire until my witches fire, is that okay?" Monika asked.

"Fine by me as long they don't come too close" Vladimir said.

"I don't really bother as long I get to avenge my kameraden" Joseph said as he readjusted his helmet.

"Also I want you to inform Dog to George Antineuroi Positions to do the same" Monika said.

"Yes ma'am" the two lieutenants said.

"Let's get this ambush started then" Monika said. The two lieutenants began to pass the message to their gun crews. Monika then saw flashes to her left. She turned to her left and saw an Orussian private using torchlights to signal to Dog. She smirked at this as it was a modern war and yet some of the old ways are still persist to this day. Monika remembered a tale from her friend from the Karlslander carrier, the KMS Graf Zeppelin where she was asked to be the flags signaller since the usual one was sick.

"Well what do we have here?" Monika said as she looked through her telescope. A bunch of neuroi was heading towards the antineuroi positions of Charlie, Dog, Easy, Fox and George Antineuroi Positions. What surprised Monika was that the neuroi looked rather dazed. She was puzzled at this.

"This is Major Monika to Air General Katherine; I have something to tell you something" Monika radioed.

"What is it?" Katherine asked.

"It is the neuroi, they look disorientated" Monika answered.

"Apparently my cousin's research is true after all…" Katherine pondered.

"What research did General Rokossovsky do?" Monika asked.

"He noticed once when he was at the frontlines on the Don Front, he noticed after a heavy artillery barrage, the attacking neuroi looked dazed and disorientated which made them easier to kill" Katherine replied.

"Alright then let's give them no time to recover, everyone, open fire!" Monika barked. Then she opened up with her fired her 128 mm cannon

"Light them up!" Angela ordered as she fired her 88 mm cannon.

"Serve those bastards some lead, girls!" Ferdine hollered as her 75 mm cannon.

"Give them all you got!" Vladimir shouted.

"Let us avenge our fallen kameraden!" Joseph shouted. All the guns of Charlie Antineuroi Position belched fire. The witches entrenched in the position opened with their guns, ranging from the 20 mm cannon to the 128 mm. The other antineuroi positions join in the firefight. The neuroi began to fire back but their shots were wild and were missing the gun crews and witches.

"This is Air General Katherine to Lipetsk Airbase and Kursk Airbase; I want the 502nd JFW and the 503rd JFW in the air now! Tell them to head south towards Prokhorovka!" Katherine ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the radio operators of those two bases replied.

Kursk Airbase where the 503rd "Typhoon Witches" JFW was located

Lining the runway were various planes from fighters to bombers. It was relatively quiet until the mission siren rang. Pilots and airbase personnel began to race to their stations.

"This is Airbase Commander Nikita Gorbachev to the 503rd JFW and air crew, this is the mission of the day, straight from Air General Litvyak herself!" the airbase commander announced over the PA system as the base sprang into action.

"The 503rd JFW is to head south of Prokhorovka, after that you will be under Air General Litvyak, fighters and ground attack aircraft, you are not advised to take off but you are allowed to take off just keep in mind that this might the last you see this base" Nikita announced as he stood in the control tower. The radar operators and his

"Do you think that was appropriate, sir" a radar operator asked.

"Well Putin, I just wanted to remind our boys that we face a dangerous enemy" Nikita said.

"Alright more chances to kill those neuroi hordes" Waltraud said as she readied her 13 mm MG131 machine gun.

"Let's go already, my sword thirsts for neuroi shell" Fumiyo said as she sheaths her sword into its sheath.

"We can have a kill competition for this battle" Ottilie exclaimed as se readied her 20 mm MG151/20 machine gun.

"Alright let's get this neuroi business done so I could get back to reading" Galina said as she checked her B-20 20 mm auto cannon.

"I hope we have enough ammo for this mission" Rosalie said as she checked her 20 ShVAK auto cannon for any dirt.

"Don't worry Rosalie; Air General Litvyak has made sure that we get what we need" Huberta said she watched the other witches of the JFW get ready

"Come on let's go already, there are lives at stake!" Alexandra growled as she prepped her striker to fly with her 30 mm MK cannon slung over her left shoulder.

"Be patient Alexandra, it won't do you any good if you rush into battle without any knowledge what's in store for you and you may suffer an undesirable fate" Bronislava said as she unlocked her striker, the MiG 1-225 with her UBS 50 cal. machine gun in hand.

"This is Colonel Nikita Gorbachev to 503rd, you have clearance to take off, god speed defenders of earth" Nikita announced. Soon the witches took off to face the enemy.

Meanwhile in the Black Sea

"Well isn't this a nice change isn't it" an Ostmarkian sailor said as he looked towards the coastline.

"Yeah" a Karlslander responded as he rested on the rails of the ship they were on, the Z-45 destroyer of the Karlslander Kriegsmarine.

"Soon we will be in Rostov and drinking away the night" the Ostmarkian grinned towards his Karlslander counterpart.

"Okay whatever" the Karlslander said apparently uninterested in drinking.

"What's wrong Carrius? Is something bugging you?" the Ostmarkian asked.

"It's just that it is too quiet and I have a feeling that something is going to happen and it is not pretty, Speer" Carrius said.

Suddenly the whole destroyer jolted. Everyone on the ship was caught off guard and fell over.

"What the hell? What was that?" Speer shouted.

"I don't know! Holy shit what is that?!" Carrius shouted as he pointed to the sea. To the distance was something humongous black object and it was coming in fast.

"It's a neuroi!" Carrius exclaimed. The two sailors were stunned as this big black object flew in fast. Just then the destroyer's 5 150 mm guns began to open fire, her anti-air guns opened up as well but it was the only vessel there and even an entire Battle Group had trouble destroying neuroi. The large neuroi didn't falter from the fire of the destroyer.

"It looks like a submarine*!" Speer shouted.

Carrius looked at the neuroi a little more carefully and it was true the neuroi look like a submarine but nothing he has even seen. Suddenly the neuroi began to return fire and it sliced through the ship. The crew were stunned that this submarine neuroi having so much of firepower. The destroyer had no chance at the neuroi. The destroyer began erupt into flames. Sailors began to jump overboard as the ship began to break apart

"All crew abandon ship!" an announcement rang through the ship's speaker. Carrius and Speer didn't a second announcement as they jumped into the cold waters of the Black Sea. The Z-45 began to tip stern first while the bow of the ship flew into the air. It went almost vertical with sailors clinging onto the ship. It then snapped into two and the front of the ship fell into the sea. After a few minutes the halves sank beneath the waves of the Black Sea. The neuroi began to head north towards Sevastopol. Now the sailors needed to wait for rescue.

"So what do we do now?" Speer asked as he clings to a piece of floating debris.

Meanwhile at the coastline of Litva*

"Hey Kerstin, what that over the horizon?" an Orussian pointed. The soldier next to him looked towards the sea.

"I can't tell Boris since someone broke my glasses again" Kerstin said while glancing to another soldier. The other soldier who was a Suomish chuckled nervously.

"What is that? I think I hear the field commander calling, bye" The Suomish guerrilla ran for the hills literally.

"You still have to repay for them, Aurora!" Kerstin shouted.

"I know! Stop reminding me!" Aurora shouted back.

"Kerstin I think we should be going too" Boris said.

"Why?" Kerstin turned to Boris.

"Remember that thing over the horizon?" Boris asked.

"Yeah, so, what is the matter with the object?" Kerstin asked.

"It's a neuroi battleship* and it is coming at us at flank speed" Boris simply stated.

"Okay run" Kerstin calmly stated before the two guerrilla riflemen too ran for the hills. The neuroi battleship continued towards it target.

Meanwhile in the Lipetsk Airbase where the 502nd Brave Witches or sometimes known as Breaker Witches were stationed

100 km northeast of Kursk

The airbase was busy to getting planes into the sky but there was confusion as apparently one of the witches was missing. It wouldn't really matter that much if it was Nikka or Naoe but when it is the Battle Commander who is missing then there is trouble.

"Where is Aleksandra?" Gundula asked. The commander of the 502nd was distressed that her battle commander was missing and she was the Gundula who hand the practical command decision-making to.

"I don't know where she went" Naoe said as she grabbed her Type 99-2 Model 2 cannon.

"I haven't seen her all day" Edytha answered as she loaded her MG42.

"Search me, I have been trying to look for her" Sadako said as she checked her Type 99-2 Model 2 cannon

"Waltrud, did you do anything to Aleksandra?" Gundula asked.

"Now why would I do anything to our mechanic?" Waltrud replied as she cocked her MG42.

"Well let's see, since we got here a few days ago, you painted a big Orussian star on her face, you dyed her hair white, you placed a smoke grenade in her toolbox and you embarrassed her in front of the Tsar" Edytha answered.

"Okay, okay, but I didn't do anything to her today" Waltrud said.

"Wait I just realized something" Sadako said.

"What is it?" Gundula asked.

"Nikka didn't go up to do her patrol today" Sadako answered as everyone in the hangar turned to the said witch. The Suomish witch who was doing some last minute inspection of her MG42 suddenly felt the weight of the staring from everyone in the hangar. She hesitantly looked up.

"Nikka" Gundula said.

"Y…yes co…commander?" Nikka stuttered as she was scared as what would happen to her.

"Why didn't you do your patrol today?" Gundula asked with a sinister smile.

"I…I…ah…I was told Aleksandra not to do it today, fine happy" Nikka answered.

"Why did she tell you not to do it?" Waltrud asked.

"Was she afraid you wreck another striker unit?" Naoe said.

"No, that's not the reason, Naoe, the reason is…" Nikka said but she saw someone come in.

"The reason is because I went out" another voice said. Everyone other than Nikka turned to the source of the voice. It was their missing battle commander.

"Sorry everyone, I went to town this morning to get some stuff when I bumped into someone I knew then I spent the day with him*-her" Aleksandra stuttered almost revealing her secret

"It's alright; Aleksandra what matters is that you're here" Gundula said. Aleksandra was relieved that no one caught her mess up. She quickly got into her La-5 striker and grabbed her DP 1928 LMG.

"Alright let's go" Aleksandra said.

"Okay, Brave Witches; let's go!" Gundula said as she and the other 502nd witches began to take off. Aleksandra stopped Nikka after the rest went ahead.

"Thanks for keeping it on a down low" Aleksandra thanked.

"It was no problem, you are like sister to me" Nikka smiled.

"Yeah, let's go before anyone noticed that we're not there" Aleksandra said. The two witches joint their comrades in the air. Unannounced to them the skies will be very hostile.

* * *

**Alright this chapter is done. It was a bit troublesome to look up for the info but it was fun**

**So do you like?**

**Please write comments and opinions, how can I improve if I don't know what you want**

**Author's notes (Indicator = *)**

**1- The submarine neuroi is based off the Soviet/Russian nuclear submarine, the Typhoon class submarine**

**2- Litva is the Russian name for Lithuania**

**3- The neuroi battleship is the planned Montana class battleship**

**4- We all know what is happened in the town of Lipetsk**

**Work on the next chapter has already begun so bear with me**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4: The Black Typhoon and The Heavyweights.

Skies over Prokhorovka

49 km south of Kursk

"Look, who decided to join the party" Waltraud said as the 502nd joined the already large formation of aerial combatants (aircraft included)

"She called the Typhoon witches as well, that means this is big" Aleksandra said.

"Sorry for disturbing your rest girls but the enemy is attacking with force" another voice said. The witches began to look around for the source of the voice.

"Look down" the voice said. All the witches of the 502nd and the 503rd JFWs looked down and saw that their commander, Katherine was ahead of them at low attitude.

"Sorry but I just getting ready to strafe when you came" Katherine said.

"So what is the mission?" Waltraud asked.

"You are to engage the aerial neuroi that are annoying our antineuroi positions, ground attacks witches are to assist in destroying the ground neuroi, accompanying aircrafts are to support the witches but be careful" Katherine ordered.

"Roger" the witches and pilots said as they began to engage the enemy neuroi.

"Alright let's give them a warm welcome" Katherine smirked. The witches and aircraft began to engage the incoming neuroi. The tank witches below were fighting hard to hold the line, the artillery crews were told to evacuate to Prokhorovka as the situation was getting harder to defend. They faced wave after wave of neuroi. The KKE 1st Panzer Witches Regiment is now fully engaged on the frontlines

"So what do we do now?" Ursula shouted as he reloaded her 75 mm cannon.

"Well looks like we have no choice, Captain Ferdine!" Monika barked.

"What is it komandant?" Ferdine shouted back.

"We are falling back to Prokhorovka! This position is too hot! Tell your witches to do a fighting retreat!" Monika shouted.

"Roger! Alright 2nd Battalion, we are going to fall back to Prokhorovka! I want the able to assist the wounded!" Ferdine began to bark orders.

"After them, I want you to fall back as well got it?" Monika said.

"How about you, Major?" Ursula asked.

"I will fall back with Angela's battalion so don't worry" Monika smiled.

"Okay but promise you will fall back" Ursula said.

"I will, promise now get your battalion moving now!" Monika smiled.

"Yes Major" Ursula replied as she began to evacuate her battalion. Just then the guns in Dog and Easy Antineuroi Positions were destroyed by the neuroi.

"Holy shit, were there anyone there?" Weina radioed.

"I think there were a few ZIS-3s and Pak 40s in those antineuroi positions" Vladiria said.

"This is the 502nd and the 503rd JFWs here to assist, sorry the 501st can't come, their hands are kind off full" Gundula radioed.

"Finally some reinforcements, this is Major Monika of the KKE 1st Panzer Witches Regiment, can you take care of the neuroi as we fall back to Prokhorovka?" Monika radioed.

"Will do, Major just get your witches and yourself out of there" Waltraud said.

"Roger doing so now, 2nd Panzer Witches Battalion, let's get to Prokhorovka so we can fight another day" Monika ordered.

"Alright you heard her! Let's go ladies!" Angela barked as she let loose her 50 mm cannon.

"This battle is not favourable for our ground forces" Bronislava said.

"Well looks like it is back to day and night missions again and here I thought we could finally get some rest" Sadako sighed.

"Well the more we destroy now, the less we need to worry later" Nikka concluded.

"Alright let's smash those bastards" Naoe said as she fired into an aerial fighter neuroi.

"Let's get this party started!" Katherine shouted as she strafed the enemy neuroi.

The battle was intense as the neuroi came in by the hundreds. The accompanying planes were forced to retreat as a quarter of them were shot down.

"There is no end to them!" Galina shouted.

"Just keep on shooting!" Alexandra shouted.

Just then a loud high pitched noise was heard. The witches held their ears to save their ears.

"What was that?" Naoe shouted as her hearing was a bit off.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure it is not friendly" Rosalie said.

"I think I know what made that noise…" Georgette stuttered.

"What is it?" Gundula asked.

"Um, that big one over there" Georgette pointed. All the witches turned to where Georgette was pointed. There was a gigantic neuroi coming towards the witches.

"Holy crap now that is a big neuroi even for me" Fumiyo exclaimed.

"Let's destroy it!" Naoe said.

"No wait if we concentrate on that then we can't destroy the land neuroi" Aleksandra said.

"That you can leave to us" Weina said.

"You all handle the big flying neuroi while the gals and I handles the black bulls on plains" Vladiria said.

"You have been flying that P-40 for too long that you are sounding like a Liberion now" Katherine smirked.

"I will call in more witches so don't worry about the land neuroi" Katherine added.

"Alright let's do it!" Waltrud shouted. Soon the joint strength of the two JFWs bore down on the incoming neuroi. The neuroi in response began to unleash a barrage of laser beams. The witches either erected shields or dodged the lasers. The neuroi was apparently a mothership as it launched torpedo like neuroi from its front and top. The witches had to swat away these pests before getting to the mothership

Meanwhile more ground attack witches arrived to destroy as many land neuroi so they wouldn't overwhelm the newly reformed defensive line.

"This is General Hoth to all units in the 4th Panzer Army, I am not going to relocate my HQ from Prokhorovka, and we will make our stand in the town so that the neuroi will pay a bloody price for invading our hard earned gains" General Hoth announced over the radio.

"Shit just got real, alright all ground attack witches over the Belgorod-Prokhorovka rail line, blast every fucking neuroi you see, Vladiria join the attack on the big bastard" Katherine ordered. She then used her Frost magic on some neuroi before she and a few witches attacked the frozen neuroi. The frozen neuroi shattered core included so Katherine went on the next target.

"Will co" Weina replied as she fired her dual wielded 20 mm cannons onto an enemy neuroi tank.

"Let's make them pay for messing around in these parts" Vladiria hollered as she peppered the big neuroi with her M1919.

"There's the core in the tower of that neuroi" Edytha shouted. The core was shining brightly as the neuroi was beginning to regenerate.

"There will be no chance for you to recover neuroi scum!" Naoe shouted as she smacked the neuroi with her empty cannon. The neuroi core began to shatter before breaking. The neuroi shell began to turn white.

"Naoe, get out of there now!" Aleksandra shouted. Naoe decided to listen to her and backed away from the neuroi. The neuroi began to crack up and small chucks flew off, soon the whole neuroi was white and suddenly it just exploded into a gigantic ball of white dust. The explosion was a loud one and the shockwave from it destroyed some of the neuroi directly beneath it. The torpedo neuroi also exploded along with their mothership.

"Well that is the end of that" Waltrud said.

"This is the 502nd to Air General Katherine, we are returning to Lipetsk to reload" Aleksandra radioed. The Brave Witches began to head for base to reload their ammunition.

"This is the 503rd, we are out of ammo, we are returning to Kursk to rearm" Waltraud radioed. The Typhoon Witches began their journey back to base.

"Katherine Litvyak here, my ammo is dry too; I am heading for Kursk to resupply" Katherine answered as she too needed to rearm her guns. The other witches that came to battle continued to engage the neuroi. Katherine and the two JFWs returned to give more hurt to the enemy while the witches that stayed went back to rearm. The cycle was repeated numerous times. Allied fighters and bombers came in and assisted. However by the end of the day none of the witches returned to the fray as they were too tired. The planes took over for the witches. The ground forces have fallen back to the second interior defense line which was just a kilometre outside Prokhorovka.

10th July 1943

Army Group South HQ, Oboyan

Field Marshall Manstein was not very optimistic about the situation on his front. The enemy has advanced another 1 km into Allied territory. The neuroi were right at the front gates of Hoth's HQ but he opted to stand fast so to support his troops. Units from the Orussian 2nd Tank Army were sent from the northern sector to beef up the defences in the south since the neuroi to the north haven been able to pierce the already toughen defense lines.

"Sir, General Hoth is asking for that the 6th Army committed to the upcoming battle" a lieutenant said as Manstein walked into the tactical room.

"Get Field Marshall Paulus on the line, tell her to move her army to Prokhorovka immediately" Manstein ordered.

"Yes sir!" the lieutenant said before he went to Manstein's office

"How was Air Marshall Litvyak's award ceremony, sir" a colonel asked.

"It was nice but what surprised me was that she decided to award the 502nd and the 503rd, medals as well. They all got the Order of Glory 1st Class and the Knight's Cross. She also promoted them one rank higher each" Manstein answered. He recalled the award ceremony that took place just hours. Katherine Litvyak was awarded the Order of the Red Banner and was promoted to the rank of Air Marshall. Katherine also decided to award the entire 502nd and the 503rd JFW who were present at the ceremony in Kursk. They were to say surprised was an understatement; they were completely gobsmacked that they were being medals for their service for humanity.

"She wants her witches to know that they are appreciated" the colonel smiled.

"Yes that is true…" Manstein said as he looked at the tactical map laid on the table. The first thing that came to his mind was the town of Prokhorovka.

"Prokhorovka…" Manstein uttered.

"What is it, Herr Field Marshall?" the colonel asked.

"The Battle of Prokhorovka, the battle that will determine our fate" Manstein answered.

"Then we should be get ready for it" the colonel said.

"I hope we can turn the tide of this godforsaken war" Manstein prayed.

Karlslander 6th Army HQ

10 km east of Prokhorovka

Field Marshall Frederica was in her living tents reading a book by her friend Guderian; "Achtung Panzer!" which was about blitzkrieg tactics. Just then a knock was heard on the plank of wood outside of her tent.

"What is it? And can it wait?" Frederica said loudly, she didn't want to put down the book.

"It is from Field Marshall Manstein, ma'am and no it can't wait" a voice said from outside the tent. Frederica knew who it was, it was Lieutenant Hausser. She recognizes most of her troops' voices.

"Just a second Lieutenant Hausser, I have barely anything on" Frederica shouted back as she folded her page and placed the book down. She then proceeded to put on her clothes.

"Okay, ma'am" Hausser replied. After a few minutes, Frederica came out in her usual officer uniform.

"So what is it?" Frederica asked wanting to know what was from Manstein.

"He wants the 6th Army to move the city of Prokhorovka effectively immediately" Hausser answered.

"My, the battle is not going good if they are calling us up, okay Lieutenant get the division commanders in the command tent now" Frederica ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Hausser saluted before jumping into a Kubelwagen and driving off. Frederica got into her striker unit and went to her army's command tent. The staff in the command tent saluted her. Some of the staff handed her some notes and details of the situation near Prokhorovka. Soon the rest of the field commanders in her army arrived.

"What is the problem, Field Marshal?" General Max Pfeffer asked.

"Did something happen on the front?" General Walther Heitz asked.

"Settle down first before we get to rash" Frederica said.

"So the main question is: why is this meeting taking place?" Lucifer asked.

"It is because Field Marshal Erich von Manstein has decided to commit the 6th Army in the battles centred to the near the town Prokhorovka" Frederica answered.

"Isn't where Hoth has his HQ?" General Hans-Valetin Hube asked.

"Yes it is where the 4th Panzer Army's HQ is, General Hoth has decided not to relocate his HQ as he fears there will be no time for him to relocate and re-establish command" Frederica answered.

"How are his forces in the area?" General Angela Jaenicke asked

"Hoth's 4th Panzer Army is currently at 77 per cent strength while the 6th Guards Army under Colonel Chistiakov is at 65 per cent strength but they slowly being replenished with reinforcement and new equipment" Frederica answered.

"The situation is not desirable at all isn't it" General Walther von Seydlitz-Kurzdach said.

"No it is not General Seydlitz-Kurzdach, which is why we are to move to Prokhorovka so Hoth doesn't get overran by the neuroi hordes" Frederica said. The commanders agreed with their field marshal, it amazed them how this young lady now at the age of 24 became a field marshal back in the battle of Tsaritsyn. She has shown excellent commanding and leadership skills and she is the favourite commander of their troops. She is hardworking, brilliant and she would listen to anyone's advice no matter what rank. She gives her subordinate commanders freedom of action as long it has a good reason.

"Now we are going in with the Orussian 5th Guards Tank Army under Colonel Rotmistrov so don't be alarmed when you see an Orussian tank next to you" Frederica said. The commanders in the room laughed at the thought.

"Alright since we all laughing now, let's save our battle weary kameraden!" Frederica ordered.

"Yes Herr Field Marshal von Paulus!" the commanders saluted before heading for their own unit's command posts.

"Now let's hope we get there on time" Frederica said before she too left the command tent.

12th July 1943

Prokhorovka, the centre of what would the greatest armoured battle the world has ever seen

The neuroi has broken the line once again but this time it was an intentional collapse of the defensive line. Hoth has devised an ambush for the attacking neuroi. The neuroi were to be attacking on a single axis of advance since there only one place the neuroi _broke_ the line so antitank guns were positioned so they were parallel to the advancing neuroi, and antitank mines riddled the path. The neuroi didn't know what hit them, as they caught in open as the antitank guns opened up and ground attack witches and planes began to pounce on the neuroi. Those few neuroi that escaped had another thing coming for them.

Outskirts of Prokhorovka, where the Karlslander KKE 1st Panzergrenadier Division Leibstandarte KKE Wilhelm II, the KKE 1st Panzer Witches Division and the Orussian 6th Tank Corps were stationed

The tankers were now rushing to their vehicles while the tank witches jumped onto their strikers. On one particular tank, a PzKpfw IV or Tiger to be exact, the crew was waiting on the rest of the tanks in their platoon to get ready.

"Looks some of the neuroi scum has escaped the trap huh, Michael?" a driver asked as he closed his book.

"It seems so Martin, now let's go and greet our guests, ya" Michael said before he finished his cup of coffee.

"Is Second Lieutenant Michael Wittmann here?" voice asked. Michael Wittmann put his cup down towards the source of the voice. It was Sergeant Joseph Hermann, a good friend of his.

"Joseph! How are you my good friend?" Michael asked. Michael Wittmann is a seasoned tank commander, serving in the Battle for Eastern Karlsland, Gallia, Operation Martila or the fighting retreat down the Greek peninsula as a self-propelled gun commander. He later was sent to the eastern front as a Panzer III tank commander. By the beginning of 1943, he was in command of one the most respected and daunted tanks in the Allied arsenal, the PzKpfw VI or better known as a Tiger. He was also promoted to platoon leader. Now what that remains of his platoon: four seasoned Tigers and their crews are to roll into battle once more.

"I'm good, I just found out that we just got a replacement for our old Panzer IV" Joseph said.

"What tank you got?" Michael asked.

"I'll be the gunner of a new PzKpfw V, or Panther for easier identification" Joseph answered.

"That's good, it about time you got a roomier tank" Michael said.

"Well I best be off, see you later Michael" Joseph waved as he headed for his tank.

"See you too, Joseph and tell Karl I said hi" Michael shouted.

"I will" Joseph shouted back.

"So who was that?" the gunner of the tank asked.

"It was Sergeant Joseph Hermann from Karl's crew, Balthasar" Michael answered.

"So what did he say?" the loader asked.

"Well Gerhard, Joseph said that he will be the gunner of a new Panther tank" Michael said.

"That tank would be new for long" Balthasar joked. Balthasar is another seasoned tanker but originally he was a machine gunner for 1st KKE Totenkopf Infantry Regiment but after being wounded in the Demyansk Pocket, he was retrained as a tank gunner. At the end of 1942 he posted to the 13th Heavy Tank Company, KKE Panzer Regiment 1of the 1st KKE Division Leibstandarte KKE Wilhelm II where he met his tank commander Michael Wittmann. By the time of Operation Citadel they were one of the best tank crews in the Division

"After this it would be lucky to make it out without a scratch" Gerhard added.

"And knowing Karl, that would be impossible" the radio operator said

"That's right Hans, it would be like the chances a Panzer I defeating a T-34" Martin said. The crew laughed.

"Alright quiet up you lot, Hans, radio the other Tigers and ask if they are ready" Michael ordered.

"Yes sir, this is Sergeant Hans to Tigergruppe, are you ready?" Hans radioed.

"Sir, they say they are ready to move out" Hans said.

"Good, Achtung Tigergruppe! This is Second Lieutenant Michael Wittmann, we are to engage the enemy neuroi that has escaped the ambush, got that!" Michael radioed.

"Yes sir" The other tank crews responded.

"Alright then, panzers forward!" Michael ordered as his 57 tonnes tank began to move forward. His Tiger platoon joined the massive tank force sent to meet the enemy neuroi.

"Let's win this battle" Michael said to himself.

5 minutes later…

"Balthasar, neuroi to our right, 200 m, fire on target!" Michael shouted as he looked through the periscope of his cupola. The tank turret turned to face the enemy neuroi

"Jawohl, here have an 88 mm special!" Balthasar shouted as he fired on the enemy neuroi.

"Reloading" Gerhard said as he slides another HE round into the breach of the 88mm gun.

"Keep those rounds coming" Balthasar said.

"This is Major Monika of the 1st KKE Panzer Witches Regiment; I can't say how glad we are to see some heavy armour support!" Monika radioed.

"It is our pleasure, ma'am we are on the same team aren't we?" Michael replied.

"This is Lieutenant Chuikov to Karlslander tanks of the 1st KKE Panzer Regiment, nice to be fighting with you again! Let's annihilate the neuroi hordes!" an Orussian tank commander radioed. Michael smiled at that comment. Michael decided to open his turret so he could see what was going on outside. He could see tanks were blasting away at the neuroi targets. Armoured witches unleashed hell onto the attacking neuroi.

"This is Second Lieutenant Wittmann to Orussian tanks of the 6th Tank Corps, it is nice to see you again as well, now let's get back to business" Michael responded.

"Balthasar, that neuroi you shot is getting up! Destroy it before it gets the chance to destroy us!" Michael barked.

"Roger, firing now!" Balthasar shouted as the round left the muzzle of the gun and slammed straight into the core of the neuroi. The neuroi shattered into white fragments. Just then a Liberion tank rolled by, it was an M4 Sherman and it fired its 75 mm cannon into a neuroi.

"Martin, push forward!" Michael ordered.

"This is the Orussian 2nd Shock Army! We are here to support your valiant defense!" another tank commander shouted as more Orussian tanks began to steam roll into the battle. Michael was taken back at how chaotic the battle has become with tanks fighting at close quarters with the neuroi. Some tanks rammed into the neuroi

In a T-34/76 rolling into the Battle of Prokhorovka

"Soldiers of the Glorious Empire of Orussia, today we are going to make the neuroi hordes pay for what they have done to our motherland!" the political officer radioed.

"Okay Dmitri, let see what a fast learner you are" the tank commander said.

"Okay Captain Reznov! Let's make the neuroi pay" Dimitri said as he adjusted the tank gun. Dmitri Petrenko was originally a rifleman but he was retrained to be a tank gunner as tanks were more needed for the Battle of Kursk. He survived the Battle of Tsaritsyn and has a hatred for neuroi for it has separated him from his lover because during the chaos and confusion of the battle of Moscow, Dimitri was mistakenly identified as Dmitri Petrenko and was shoved into a train heading for Tsaritsyn. Although it was found out that he wasn't the right man, he was attached to the 2nd Shock Army. He tried to contact his lover but every time he tries to do so, he is called up for a mission, or the neuroi have different ideas for his free time.

"Ha, ha, that the spirit Dimitri, you should take a few notes from his book Chernov" Viktor Reznov said. Captain Viktor Reznov was originally a submachine gunner but like Dimitri, he was retrained as a tank commander. The radio operator grumbled in acknowledgement.

"This is 1st Lieutenant Deidra Larinenko of the 2nd Tanks Army; we can really need you help right now!" Deidra radioed.

"This is Captain Reznov to 1st Lieutenant Larinenko, we are on our way" Viktor radioed.

"Alright, better hurry up!" Deidra radioed.

"Alright then, Markhov let's get this tank moving!" Viktor ordered.

"Yes sir" Markhov said.

Meanwhile at 1st Lieutenant Deidra's position

"When is that support coming?" another witch shouted.

"They will be here soon! So until they come, just keep firing Tanya!" Deidra barked. 1st Lieutenant Deidra Larinenko is one of Orussia's tank witch aces with 143 neuroi killed so far. She has healing magic which actively heals her body when she is shot. She uses a classic Orussian striker unit, the T-34/76. She has a split personality where when things are peaceful she is friendly, cheerful soft spoken, polite and outgoing but when the shells start flying, a more tactical-minded, aggressive, rude, however still retain the outgoing part of her. Because of this she is called "Double Deidra" but she has two other names that are "Peace Deidra" and "Battle Deidra" for obvious reasons. She has been known of doing really stupid things like she once attacked neuroi with Molotov cocktails. She has Cossack blood in her and as a testament to that she carries an Orussian cavalry sword. She has a friendly rivalry with Hanna Sorge as they both have horseman blood in them. Right now the Battle Deidra was in charge and she is kicking ass with her modified 76.2 mm F-34 L/41 cannon.

"Okay Battle Deidra, let's give them hell" Tanya said. Tanya Saratov is Rodin Saratov's daughter but she wasn't some rude arrogant high class girl. She was a down to earth kind of girl who would like to make friends and have a good time. Her father respected her choice to be a witch as she had the magic ability, Thunder. She has a number of nicknames ranging from "Shocker", "Thundenya", "Generator", "Lightning" and "Charger". Due to her resistance to electricity, she has picked the skills to manipulate electrical appliances and electronics. She has been known to ticker with her M4A3E8 Sherman striker unit which she got in January of 1943. She has modified it so its magic engine is more efficient and cheaper to build and to maintain. She created an autoloader for her 76.2 mm cannon and for the T-34/76 striker unit's 76.2 mm cannon. She was in the middle of creating of making an autoloader for the 152 mm cannon-howitzer. She has been awarded the Order of the Red Banner, the Hero of the Empire of Russia medal, the Karlslander National Prize for Art and Science, and the Liberion Distinguished Service Medal for her innovations. One thing is apparent, whenever a generator goes kaput, she will be gone in a flash unless they catch her in time then she will be the power generator until they get the generator fixed or replaced.

"This is Captain Reznov to 1st Lieutenant Deidra, where are you exactly?" Viktor embarrassingly asked.

"This is 1st Lieutenant Deidra; we are near a destroyed M3 Lee and Panzer III!" Deidra radioed. Viktor opened his hatch to locate the destroyed vehicles. He spotted the two destroyed vehicles just twenty metres in front of him. He could see that the neuroi were coming amassed at the destroyed tanks.

"Markhov get the tank behind those two destroyed tanks" Viktor ordered.

"On it" Markhov said as he drove the tank into position so that between them and the neuroi were the two destroyed tanks.

"Alright Dimitri, let them have it!" Viktor ordered.

"Eat this neuroi scum!" Dimitri shouted as the 76.2 mm cannon belched fire. His tank was fitted with the new autoloader and it worked its magic as it loaded the next round from the clip. Dimitri fired two rounds into an enemy neuroi.

"Wow that autoloader definitely worth its weight in gold" Viktor said as he watched Dimitri fire another two quick succession shots at the neuroi. Then the witches in front of the destroyed tanks destroyed the neuroi that Dimitri crippled or missed.

"God bless whoever designed this autoloader" Dimitri said unaware who designed it was right in front of him.

"Aw, shucks you're making me blush" Tanya said as she reloaded her clip.

"Wait you designed this autoloader! If my heart wasn't already taken I would have asked you out" Dimitri joked.

"Oh please not now, I can't focus" Tanya said.

"Oh sorry, let's get back to work" Dimitri said as he fired a last round. Now began the reloading process which wasn't very long, Dimitri and Viktor began to reload the magazine. Suddenly a radio message Dimitri wished he missed heard.

"This is Katherine Litvyak! I have been hit! I being pursued by… bloody hell it's a battleship! I am being pursued by a neuroified battleship! I am requesting for immediate assistance!" Katherine radioed. Dimitri was mortified.

"This is Bronislava to Katherine, don't worry we are on our way!" Bronislava radioed.

"This is Aleksandra! We are closing on the battleship! Try and get away from it" Aleksandra radioed.

The 502nd and the 503rd JFWs opened fire on the neuroified battleship. The neuroi battleship apparently can use its guns as the main turrets and the secondary weapons rotated and fired at the witches.

"This is Colonel Ferdine Jodl; hold on ma'am, you focus on escaping while we handle this tough guy" Colonel Ferdine Jodl radioed. Colonel Ferdine Jodl is a veteran tank witch from the Winter War to the north. She was transferred to Model's 9th Army during the Battle for Moscow. She has the magic ability called Area scan which she uses to locate enemy and friendly targets. She is nicknamed as "the one-girl command staff" as she is able to manage command and control her units with ease and doesn't include fighting.

"This is Major Olga Murmansk of the Orussian 5th Guards Tank Army; my heavy assault witches regiment will support you, comrade!" Major Olga radioed as she fired her 152 mm cannon at the underbelly of the battleship. The rest of her heavy assault regiment began to fire on the battleship. Olga Murmansk is known as the Ledi Zver' or Lady Beast as she uses the ISU-152 striker unit. She has the magic ability of fire which she used to increases the destructive damage of the rounds she fires. She can also breathe fire like a dragon. She has a habit of speaking in a deep monster-like voice.

"Wow never thought I would have to dive bomb on a battleship, well day of first" Justina said as she dived on the battleship.

"Ivan, do see the flying black battleship? Fire HE rounds on it now!" Anya radioed.

"Roger, fire everything we got, boys! We got a vital commander in trouble!" Ivan shouted. The roar of the artillery was heard and soon the battleship was riddled with explosions.

"Hey battleship bastard, have some Katyusha rockets courtesy of Nizhniy Tagil Industries!" Nonna shouted as she fired a salvo of rockets.

"Erica and Ursula are definitely gonna be impressed when they hear about this" Irina said as she unleashed a burst of 75 mm rounds into the battleship.

"Here Neuroi Schlachtschiff, Have some of my 128 High Explosive Surprise!" Monika shouted as she fired on the battleship.

"Alright witches, fire on that big ugly flying f**ker, give him all we got!" Monika ordered as her witches' regiment fired on the battleship.

"This is Captain Svetlana Alliluyeva of the 1st Tank Army, are we too late to join the party?" Captain Svetlana asked as she rolled in with her tank company. Svetlana is the daughter of Josef Stalin, the minister of armament. She has mental disorder which causes her to randomly start singing and dancing even in the middle of a battle. That started to happen ever since she got hit in the head by the barrel of an antitank gun that exploded. She uses the prototype IS-2 striker unit. She has the magic ability Frost however her can't complete freeze the neuroi it just makes it slower but the strength of neuroi's shell is drastically reduced. She also has one of the biggest racks in the 1st Tank Army, maybe a challenge for a certain Liberion witch.

"This is Olga, We won't let it touch you" Olga Sevatos radioed as she strafed the battleship with her 20mm cannon. The battleship was being pummelled from all sides as it learnt the hard way of how devastating coordinated Air-Land battle can be to an enemy target.

"This is Vladiria, let's give this battleship a warm Orussian welcome he ain't gonna forget anytime soon" Vladiria said as she strafed the decks of the battleship with her M1919 LMG.

"Hey wait for me, Vladiria" Weina shouted as she followed Vladiria.

"This is Michael Wittmann to Tigergruppe! Concentrate fire on that battleship now!" Michael ordered as the 4 Tigers in his platoon fired away at the battleship.

"Alright, boys let's show them what happens when you mess with the 6th Army!" Frederica shouted as the tanks of the 6th Army drove in from a forest and opened up on the flying battleship. She too began to fire her 88 mm Pak 43/3 cannon.

"Thanks a lot guys, this really means a lot to me" Katherine replied as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Dimitri, enemy battleship, loaded gun, you know what to do?" Viktor smiled.

"Yes I do comrade" Dimitri said as he began to blast through the 5 rounds clip of the 76.2 mm cannon of the T-34/76.

The battleship was hit so hard and so many times that it couldn't regenerate. Soon the core was exposed; it was in the bridge of the flying battleship.

"This Katherine to anyone who have a clear shot, blast that piece of crap to kingdom come now!" Katherine shouted into her transponder.

"Roger, ma'am" Every one of the aerial witches shouted in replied as apparently they were all to the front of the battleship. They all fired into the bridge of the battleship. The core shattered in countless pieces. The battleship began turn white. It began to crack up the battleship changed from black to white. It snapped into two, right down the middle and began to "sink" before erupting into a cloud of white fragments. Katherine was unfortunate enough to be too close to the explosion got hit in the striker unit. After the battleship's destruction the neuroi began to retreat.

"This is Colonel Mikhail Katukov of the 1st Tank Army to all tanks, destroy the retreating neuroi!" Katukov ordered. In the defense of Moscow in 1941, it was Katukov's Tank Brigade, then part of the 1st Guards Rifle Corps, which with the help of Guderian's Panzergruppe 2 checked the advance of the neuroi near Tula. To honour this achievement it became the 1st Guards Tank Brigade. Later during Operation Mars in December 1942, Katukov's command managed a deep penetration into the neuroi lines in the Rhzev salient. In January 1943 he took command of the 1st Guards Tank Army. Right now he is pushing the neuroi back out of the Prokhorovka Area.

"This is Colonel Paul Hausser to all armoured units in the KKE 1st Panzergrenadier KKE Wilhelm II Division! Let's destroy the neuroi before they get the chance to escape!" Colonel Paul Hausser ordered. Colonel Hausser served in the Eastern Karlsland Defensive Campaign of 1939 as an observer with the mixed Wehrmacht/KKE Panzer Division Kempf. In October 1939 KKE-VT was formed as a motorized infantry division with Hausser in command. He led the division, later renamed 2nd KKE Division Das Reich, through the Gallian defensive campaign of 1940 and in the early stages of Operation Barbarossa. For his services in Russia, Hausser was awarded the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross in 1941 and the Oak Leaves in 1943 and was severely wounded, losing an eye. After recovering he commanded the newly formed KKE-Panzer Corps (renamed II KKE Panzer Corps in June 1943) and against the Karlslander High Command's orders captured his troops from Kharkov to avoid encirclement, only to lose the city in March 1943.

"Katukov, Hausser, make sure you don't overdo the counterattack!" General Hoth ordered fearing that they might get cut off.

"Yes sir" the two men answered.

"Aw shit! I am hit! I have lost my striker unit! Mayday, mayday, I am going down!" Katherine calmly said as she tried to control her descent. The other witches were horrified as they heard their commander call in a mayday. Dimitri opened his hatch to see that Katherine getting closer to the ground. There was black thick smoke bellowing out of both her strikers.

"Anyone who wants to help I think I am going to crash near that knocked out SU-122" Katherine calmly radioed. The witches tried to catch up but Katherine was too far ahead and she was getting further away. Dimitri looked for the knocked out SU-122 and found that it was just a hundred metre from his tank.

"_I can make that, I am the fastest runner in the division_" Dimitri thought as he re-entered the tank turret.

"Captain, permission to recover Air Marshal Litvyak" Dimitri asked worriedly. Viktor was surprised at this request by their gunner but remembered how important this girl was to him.

"Permission granted, but take this medic kit and this Papasha just in case" Viktor said as he handed Dimitri the tank's medic kit and the PPsh 41. Dimitri took them and went through his opened hatch.

"This is Katherine, I going to hit the ground in 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…" Katherine radioed before a loud crash was heard.

"Go now, Dimitri" Viktor shouted.

"Thank you, Captain" Dimitri thanked as he quickly climbed out of the tank.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Chernov shouted as Dimitri climbed over the front of the tank.

"To help the falling witch, Air Marshal Litvyak" Dimitri shouted as he ran towards the smouldering SU-122.

"Why do you want to help her, what has she done to you?" Chernov radioed.

"She is the girl that I love! The one I told you about from Moscow!" Dimitri shouted as he continued to run. The aerial witches gasped as they heard that Dimitri Petrenko the man that Katherine had fallen for, had survived the Battle of Moscow and whatever battle he faced up to now. They were thrilled that Katherine's lover still kicking but feared that they might be separated forever this time.

"Then what you waiting for go get her then before some other pompous dick!" Chernov shouted.

"Doing so now, comrade" Dimitri laughed as he jumped over a destroyed turret of a Panzer IV.

"Markhov, follow Dimitri until he reaches the Air Marshal" Viktor ordered.

"Roger, captain" Markhov said as he drove the tank towards the wrecked SU-122.

At the wrecked SU-122, just next to where Katherine crashed

Katherine was not in a good way, her uniform was torn up, her striker were burning but lucky Katherine ejected them just a few metres from the ground so if they burn she wasn't in them. Her arms were cut and scratched all over. She tried to move her left arm but it hurt too much indicating she broke it. Her legs were slightly injured as they had in the air when Katherine hit the ground head first. Her head and torso were different story. She had cuts all over her face and there was one big one cut that went from the above her left eye to below her right eye. Her torso was scratched up as well including her breasts as well.

"Argh, my arm is fucked" Katherine swore in pain as she tried to move her broken arm with her better arm. She managed to get it to lie across her torso.

"Katherine! Hold on! I am coming for you!" someone shouted.

"I must have hit my head real hard to be hearing things because that sounded like Dimitri" Katherine joked to herself. She laughed a bit but then it caused her some pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ouch, I really need to stop joking when I am wounded like this" Katherine sighed painfully. She could hear footsteps of someone running.

"So someone did saw me fall" Katherine huffed as she felt exhausted.

"There you, Kathy (Katherine's pet name)" someone said as Katherine could see someone but not his face. Only when the man came closer only did she see who it was. It was her Demi (Dimitri's pet name), the man she has fallen for since the Battle of the Berezina River in early 1941.

"Demi, is that you? Where have you been? I waited for you for two years!" Katherine scolded.

"Sorry Kathy, let's just say there was a case of mistaken identity and I was shoved to Tsaritsyn" Dimitri apologized as he opened up the medic kit. His T-34/ 76 stopped a few metres away from the couple.

"Oh I missed you so much, but why didn't you try to contact me?" Katherine asked.

"The thing is every time I try either a mission where I am needed or the neuroi have other plans" Dimitri admitted.

"Well since you are alive trying to patch me up is good enough for the time we missed" Katherine said.

"Okay now tell me where it hurts the most" Dimitri said as he pulled out some bandages.

"Um, my heart because it it's bursting with joy" Katherine joked. Dimitri and Katherine laughed at that joke.

"Even you are wounded you still can crack jokes, that is so you, Kathy" Dimitri smiled.

"Ouch, I wished I wasn't so much of a jokester" Katherine said as she gripped her sides with her good arm.

Dimitri began to patch up Katherine, just as the other witches arrive to the scene.

"Commander, are you alright?" Bronislava asked.

"Yes, I feel just fine" Katherine sarcastically smiled. The other witches laughed at the sarcastic joke.

"Here let me help you" Deidra said but she couldn't use her healing magic since she was tired from the fighting so she helped Dimitri patch up Katherine. After a few minutes, Deidra and Dimitri were done patching up Katherine.

"Well that about does it" Deidra said as she dusted her uniform.

"Okay now let's get you to Prokhorovka so you can rest" Dimitri said.

"How are you going to do that?" Katherine asked. Suddenly Dimitri lifted Katherine up in a bridal style. Katherine was very flustered about it at first but she quickly embraced Dimitri.

"Like this" Dimitri smiled.

"Can you move your face a little closer to my?" Katherine asked.

"Sure" Dimitri said as he lowered his face towards Katherine's face. He expected her to slap him for one, leaving without a trace; two, not contacting her and finally holding in a bridal style, so, he braced for the slap but what Katherine did surprised him which was that she kissed him on the lips. Dimitri was surprised at first but quickly returned the kiss.

"Hey Dimitri, when you're done kissing, get your ass back into the tank" Chernov shouted. Dimitri and Katherine immediately stopped kissing were as red as Red Square.

"Another time, Demi" Katherine whispered. Dimitri nodded.

"Another time Kathy" Dimitri whispered. Dimitri turned around and walked towards the tank.

"Hey if you girls want you can hitch a ride" Dimitri suggested.

"If that is alright with your commander" Bronislava said.

"A friend of Dimitri is a friend of ours, come on board" Viktor smiled. Just then a Tiger rolled in. It was Michael Wittmann's tank as he popped out of the turret.

"If there isn't any space on the T-34, you more than welcome to get on our Tiger" Michael said.

The witches climbed onto the T-34 and Tiger and the two tanks rolled towards Prokhorovka.

The Battle of Kursk was won when the Battle for Prokhorovka was won. The neuroi began to back off from the engagement. Unknown to the soldiers fighting in the Southern section of the Kursk salient, that during the climactic battle in the areas around Prokhorovka, Karlslander and Orussian troops began an assault aiming for the city of Orel. The soldiers and witches that fought in Kursk were relieved that they won this battle. The battle marked the end of the neuroi attempts to push the allied forces back. Now it was the Allied Forces' turn to advance. The neuroi has become the anvil were the Allied Forces in Eastern Europe's hammer-blows fell with increasing weight and strength.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here is the final chapter ! Blaze92x45 and My father told me that I should do a epilogue**

* * *

Chapter 5: Epilogue

15th December 1943

St Basil's Cathedral, Moscow a wedding was underway. It was a special wedding as there were famous military officers and troops there. However that wasn't the main reason not even close. It was who were tying the knot that made the wedding special.

"So do you, Alexei Nikolaevich, take this lady, Aleksandra Ivana Porkryshkin as your wedded wife for better or worse, for when she is healthy or when she is ill, for good times or bad, and finally until death do you apart?" the priest asked.

"I do" Alexei answered as he stared into his future wife. Aleksandra looked absolutely beautiful right now. He had to thank the 502nd members after this. He glanced towards the crowd. He could see Katherine and Dimitri cuddling together. Katherine and Dimitri got married the moment they reached Prokhorovka. Apparently they were to marry in 1942 but due to in events after Moscow 1941; they were forced to wait until July 1943. Dimitri couldn't wait any longer so he proposed to Katherine while they were on the tank ride home. And when they reached Prokhorovka, they ran to the church and got married. It was funny to hear that Hoth, Frederica, Lucifer, and the other field commander scramble to arrive to the wedding. It was a rather large wedding as anyone nearby was there. They have been happily together ever since. Katherine has decided to go to Western Europe to help with the war efforts around there. Dimitri now a major decided to join her in Western Europe. Zhukov helped by naming Dimitri as the representative of the Orussian forces that is serving in Western Europe.

He then saw Frederica and Lucifer as they were smiling at the sight of two soon to be married. The two officers have been getting a bit too intense in one of their make-outs that they accidentally had sex. Lucky for them, Frederica didn't get pregnant or they will be in serious trouble. Frederica was awarded the Order of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Golden Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamonds for her excellent command of her 6th Army during the recapture of Kharkov on 23rd August. It was highly prestige honour as the only other person to get it was Hanna U. Rudel so much so that she actually fainted when she heard that she was getting the medal. She wasn't the only one; Lucifer Braun was awarded the Order of The Knight's Cross of The Iron Cross with Oak Leaves, Swords and Diamonds for his exceptional leadership of the 10th Panzergrenadier Division in the battles for Belgorod and Kharkov.

"And do you, Aleksandra Ivana Porkryshkin, take this man, Alexei Nikolaevich as your wedded husband for better or worse, for when he is healthy or when he is ill, for good times or bad, and finally until death do you apart?" the priest asked this time to Aleksandra.

"I do" Aleksandra answered as she dreamily looked into her soon to be husband. He looked dashing in his army uniform. She just had to thank Dimitri and Lucifer for getting him to be this smart. Aleksandra glanced to her JFWs comrades. She was surprised to see Naoe crying when usually she is the tough girl where it would be easier to make rocks bleed than get Naoe to shed a tear.

She and Alexei had kept their relationship secret until she blurred out the secret when Waltrud played a prank on her where she swapped her soap with some blue dye which made Aleksandra's blonde hair become blue. Usually Aleksandra wouldn't really react but Waltrud chose the wrong day to pull a prank on Aleksandra as that day she had promised to go for a date with Alexei so she just lost it and she attacked Waltrud. Waltrud was shocked at Aleksandra's reaction. When Gundula asked why Aleksandra attacked Waltrud, the Orussian mechanic blurred it out. The entire 502nd JFW was surprised well except for Nikka as she already knew. That also shocked the rest of the 502nd JFW. At first Aleksandra was distanced from her teammates but soon and some stern words from Katherine they accepted Aleksandra because she is still the same even if she is a couple.

Aleksandra looked around and saw Nikka was smiling at her with a thumb up, Waltrud was trying to hold her tears, Sadako was writing a poem while Georgette, Gundula and Edytha were just chatting softly.

"With the power invested in me, I announce you two, husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride" the priest announced. Immediately Alexei and Aleksandra kissed and the whole room burst into cheers and clapping was heard.

"I have something to say" The Archbishop of St Basil Cathedral announced. Everyone quickly became quiet as they wanted to hear what the Archbishop had to say. Even Alexei and Aleksandra stopped kissing

"Since Alexei Nikolaevich is the Tsar of our glorious Empire of Orussia that would means that Aleksandra Ivana Porkryshkin is now the Tsarina of Orussia effectively when the Tsar says so" the Archbishop of St Basil Cathedral said. Everyone turned to the newlyweds.

"So what is your choice?" the priest asked. Alexei looked around as he thought.

"I have decided, oh Archbishop" Alexei said.

"I have decided, that Captain Aleksandra Ivana Porkryshkin is now the Tsarina of the Empire of Orussia effective of now!" Alexei declared. Everyone was surprised especially Aleksandra as just yesterday she was an average witch that you wouldn't really notice to the second most powerful lady in all of Orussia.

"Is that okay, Sandra (Aleksandra's nickname)?" Alexei asked.

"I am okay with it, as long it means I am with you, I don't care, Alex (Alexei's nickname)" Aleksandra answered. Now begins a new reign for Orussia

Now for the other characters in the story:

Irina Hartmann has been transferred to Britannia to train new recruits to be sent to Gallia but she requested that she was to be sent to the combat as well. She currently a Colonel serving under General Rommel in Gallia.

Monika Rall continues to serve in the Eastern Front. She took part in Allied Forces super blitz which pushed the neuroi back to the East Wall a defensive line half build by the Karlslanders and Orussia back in 1941 when the neuroi invaded. She has been award the Iron Cross 1st Class. She is currently in Kursk for some R&R after capturing Kiev on the 6th November.

Justina Henschel is still serving the Eastern Front. She got the Ju 87G-1 striker unit and she has been racking kills like nobody's business. She has currently achieved a kill score of 231 neuroi so far. She has been promoted to Major. She is currently attacking neuroi trapped in the Crimean Peninsula when the Allied forces drove to the Dnieper River.

Weina Richtofen was transferred to Britannia to train ground attack witches for the follow up operations after the landing in Normandy. She proved her strength once again when she saved a B-17 Flying Fortress from crashing onto the runway.

Ferdine Jodl no longer is a frontline witch after the Battle for Bryansk when the turret of a destroyed Panzer IV crushed her left leg. She now serves as Model's strategic and tactical officer. She is okay with her current status because to her if it was already determined that she will get trouble then she is okay with it. She is better at her current post than as a fighting witch as the efficiency of Model's HQ has increased dramatically.

Hanna Sorge is still a master with anything sharp. She is currently serving over the Crimea providing top cover for the bombers. She still carries her sword around, and to this date she has killed 313 neuroi, 96 of those with her sword. She still can't reload her machine gun effectively so she still needs someone to be there for her. She still kept the friendly rivalry with Deidra especially in swords duels and horse riding.

Svetlana Alliluyeva is currently serving in the Orussian 1st Guards Tank Army or formerly the 1st Tank Army under General Colonel Mikhail Katukov who is regards as one of Orussia's most talented tank commanders. Svetlana has accumulated 152 kills since Kursk. She still has that problem where she will randomly start dancing.

Deidra Larinenko is currently preparing for the liberation of the Crimea. She still has her split personality but it doesn't really affect anyone so no one really mind. She has destroyed 321 neuroi with either her cannon or her cavalry sword.

Nonna Zaitsev no longer uses her KV-1 strikers as they became obsolete and she was annoyed with slow speed of it. She now uses a T-34/76 but she keeps the BM-13-W. Soldiers always cheer when they see her in the battlefield because it means the neuroi are screwed. She now can reload her rockets faster with the new rocket holder courtesy of Nizhniy Tagil Industries.

Tanya Saratov is still by Deidra's side and she is still inventing things. So far she has developed better range finders, gyrostabilizers for the heavy guns. She had made autoloaders for the 75 mm, 85 mm, 88 mm, 90 mm, 100 mm, 105 mm, 122 mm, and 152 mm cannons. She is currently developing some night vision equipment light enough for someone to wear and more efficient strikers. She has been awarded the title "Honoured Inventor of the Empire of Orussia" for her achievements

Anya Bragniski is still at what she does best, spotting for artillery. She also holds the record for the most rounds down range in a minute and that is 900 rounds. She did this by accident as she was peppering this enemy neuroi near Orel. She has been awarded the Order of Bogdan Khmelnitsky 3rd class and the Order of Glory 1st class for her service. She has killed personally 99 neuroi but including the ones she destroyed via spotting for artillery her score would be 784 neuroi.

Olga Murmansk is currently in Kiev in case of any neuroi counterattack. She has been in the Battle of Kharkov and the drive to Kiev. She like to speak in a deep monster like voice as she is still called the Ledi Zver'. She has been awarded the Order of Red Banner and was named twice the Hero of the Empire of Orussia.

Olga Sevatos is a very persistent witch even after lost her right arm in the battle for Smolensk. She continues to fly in her striker even if her right arm is nothing but a stub. However she has earned the ability to manifest an arm made completely out of magic. She is now nicknamed the "One Armed Witch". She is still friendly although she does get asked to show her magic arm. She has been awarded, the Wound Medal from Karlsland and the Hero of the Empire of Orussia for her gallantry.

Vladiria Lenin is still flying Liberion strikers. She is now flying the P-47 Thunderbolt, the biggest single engine striker unit in the world. Her armament has been replaced as well as she now fires the M2HB Heavy Machine Gun. She still likes to mess around with Katherine.

Karlst Blomberg continues to fight, he has been transferred to Gallia once again but instead of a defensive battle it was an offensive battle to rid the neuroi out of Gallia. He had to date survived 44 explosions with a grand total of 194 people surviving them as well. He is now a Captain in charge of a grenadier battalion in battle near Bastogne.

Michael Wittmann was also transferred to Gallia however he died in combat near the village of Villers-Bocage when his tank exploded from a neuroi beam. He had killed 270 neuroi since the beginning of the war.

Michael Wittmann's gunner Balthasar Woll survived the explosion with severe injury. He is currently in hospital recovering from his injuries.

Joseph Hermann remained in the Eastern Front, he soon rose to the rank of Major was in charge of a tank battalion. He has been awarded the Neuroi Destruction Medal for his killscore of 187 neuroi destroyed. His battalion is currently engaged in the city of Kherson.

Viktor Reznov was saddened that his protégé, Dimitri was leaving for Western Europe. However He accepted it because to him it is Dimitri's choice of life not his and besides Dimitri always keeps in touch with Viktor. Viktor decided to return to his original status that is submachine gunner which he is a real expert at. He was transferred to the Orussian 1st Guards Army for his exceptional skills.

The two sailors, Carrius and Speer survived their ordeal in the Black Sea and were rescued by the Orussian aircraft carrier ONS Moskava.

The three guerrilla fighters, Boris, Kerstin and Aurora were not attacked by the black battleship. They thought it was a ghost as it looked to detailed to be a neuroi so they didn't report it in.

It turns out that the Battleship was the newly built USS Montana of the new Montana class Battleships. The witches who destroyed the battleship were worried that they had to pay for it however the Liberion president, Franklin D. Roosevelt was mature and waved off the matter as no one would expect the neuroi to take the battleship.

* * *

**Author's notes **

**Now that is the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it. **

**I have decided to another story like this, and this time it will be Operation Overlord AKA D-Day**

**Don't worry the 501st is not going to sit back and watch**


End file.
